Unexpected Love
by Elven at Heart
Summary: Draco and Hermione are happy together, but someone isn't happy. What happens when a close friend gets killed because of them being together? Will their relationship end, or will they work through it to avenge his death? Chapter 27 is up. R&R! THANKS!
1. Unwanted Memories

A/N: Hello, this is my second attempt at a story. I just accidentally cancelled my first chapter, so it's going to be really short. I hope you guys don't mind, but the rest is good, trust me. are flash backs, so everyone knows.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Hermione was back at Hogwarts for her seventh year. She was looking around for a compartment, when she saw Harry, accompanied by Ron. Horrible memories came flooding back.  
  
"Hermione, I want you,"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't ."  
  
"I've loved you since I first saw you, I can't live without you."  
  
"Harry, it would be too weird."  
  
Harry came closer to her and gave her the kiss she was dreading. She slapped him across the face, and he stepped away from her.  
  
"One day, you will find someone you love, and I will prevent you from showing how you feel."  
  
Hermione sat down. "I wonder who the head boy is."  
  
"Moi." Said the tall, blonde Malfoy. "This year is going to be great."  
  
"Oh, I really don't think so." She sighed. "You really don't deserve to be head boy. You'll probably screw around the whole time."  
  
"Oh, I figure it will be quite easy. I can yell at kids for being too noisy or cheerful, give them detention for the heck of it, or do anything I want to." He sat down opposite of her. "Oh yeah, and we get to share a dorm together."  
  
"We what?" A look of shock was plastered on her face.  
  
"He is right, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagal. "Well, lets get this over with. You two will have to roam the halls every so often, searching for mischief-makers, and you'll have the other head duties that have been noted in the letters sent to you. Do you have any questions? If not, I need to get back to Hogwarts and deal with the Sorting ceremony. You might want to check the hall. It sounds like a bunch of frogs in the hall."  
  
Poof, she disaperated.  
  
"I'll go do it." Hermione got up from her seat, followed by Malfoy.  
  
"Let me help you. This is going to be interesting."  
  
The only thing heard in the halls were the ribbiting of chocolate frogs in the hall and the voices of the heads shouting "SILENCIO, SILENCIO, SILENCIO!!!"  
  
A/N: sorry it was so short, but I didn't have much time to do that good. I'll work on it later and make it better, so yeah. 


	2. Sweet Sensations

A/N: Id like to thank a couple people. If anyone has suggestions, please review.  
  
Sexy-jess: thank you for your review. It makes me feel better knowing that my story is liked.  
  
Someonelse: thank you for reading!  
  
Wedgie Antilles: I changed it. What harry did to hermione is now starred.  
  
Harry_luvva:thankyou for reading, and I hope you all like the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade train station, compartment doors all seemed to slide open at once. The voice level rised as students greeted friends they hadn't seen over the summer.  
  
"Firs' years over this way!!!" shouted Professor Hagrid. Timidly, the tiny first years made their way over to the boats as the rest of the students made their way to the carriges.  
  
Hermione stepped off the train, followed by Malfoy. "I can't believe I used to be that small." She sighed as she walked off to one of the carriages .  
  
The sound of footsteps were heard approaching her carriage and the door opened. "May I take that seat?" he asked, nodding his head at the seat across from Hermione.  
  
"I don't care." She said out loud, but in her head, she was thinking "Malfoy is so sexy, but he's the enemy. Why is he trying to be all nice all of a sudden?"  
  
After a long silence, Malfoy said, "Hermione, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The carriages came to a halt and the doors sprang open.  
  
"We should get to the great hall. I'll tell you later in the common room."  
  
Malfoy walked away from her and went up the castle steps, leaving Hermione baffled. She made her way into the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor table, avoiding Harry's gaze. All through the sorting, she couldn't pay attention. She had no idea what Malfoy would want to talk to her about. She looked over to the Slytherin table and found him gazing at her. Hermione quickly looked away, finding food upon her plate.  
  
About an hour later, Professor Dumbledor was leading Hermione and Draco down a corridor to their common room. He stopped in front of a statue of a wizard.  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every-flavored Beans." The wizard sprang to life and a passage way formed. "Good night. You should go out in an hour to roam the halls." Dumbledor walked away, leaving the head boy and girl alone.  
  
After exploring their living quarters, Hermione said "Malfoy, I believe you had something to tell me." She stood a couple feet away from him.  
  
"Ah, yes, well, its kind of hard to say, but..." He never finished his sentence, because he had pulled Hermione closer to him and gently kissed her. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted, and she gave in to this wonderful sensation. She kissed him back, and the couple stood kissing for, to her, what seemed like forever.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it!! I know it's a little short, but I have a lot planned for the next chapter!!! Please read and review!!! 


	3. Wonderful Moments

A/N: I am finally able to update my story!!! Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but last week was sooo hectic. I had no free time whatsoever, and my mom just got home from the hospital, but I finally found time to type. I'd just like to thank Draco-Rox-My-Sox, AngieBob, merlinsmagic, some1, and Serpentus. Thank you so much for reviewing. Plus, the more reviews I get, the faster I will be motivated to update, so whoever reads this, please review. Feel free to comment on any perspective of the story you wish. Commentary is always welcome, for my writing could always use improvements. Also, if you have any ideas about what should happen to Draco and Hermione, please tell them. I want your ideas, so please review!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Malfoy broke apart from Hermione and stared into her eyes.  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione's breath came in short gasps as she stared into Malfoy's icy blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I will never let it happen again." Her body and his seemed to fit together perfectly, and he wished they could stay like that forever.  
  
Hermione tilted her head up and saw a firey passion in Malfoy's eyes. She cautiously brought her hands up to his neck and gently touched her lips to his. He brought her in his arms closer, asking for permission for the kiss to become more passionate. She granted it, and his tongue gently caressed hers. He loved the way she just opened up to him, and he loved exploring the depths of her mouth, which strangely tasted like the strawberries. Slowly, he lowered her onto the couch and began rubbing his hands up and down her sides. He felt her body tense under his, but he didn't think about it. All he wanted was her. He wanted to be inside her, to feel their bodies melt together. As he slowly began to unbutton her blouse, the sound of a familiar voice made Hermione pull away from Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione, Dumbledor wanted to see you and Mal..." Ron Weasley walked in to see Malfoy on top of Hermione with her blouse unbuttoned. "Hermione, what are you doing? What did he do to you? I swear, I will kill him!" The viens on his neck were buldging and his hands formed fists. Hermione dragged herself out from underneath Malfoy and held Ron back from beating the life out of Malfoy.  
  
"Settle down Weasley, before you hurt someone, or I'll have to dock Gryffindor ten points and give you detention for your violent actions." Malfoy looked back at Hermione and smirked. "Hermione, that was really great. A little more practice and you'll be a pro." Malfoy went into his room and closed the door. He loved to make Weasley pissed, but after seeing the look of hurt in Hermione's eyes, he knew he shouldn't have said what he said, and he knew he had lost her trust.  
  
"Granger," Ron's eyes were filled with pain. "Dumbledor wants to see you and Malfoy in his office." He turned to the door, and whispered "I can't believe what you've done."  
  
"Ron, you don't understand!!!" but he was already out the door.  
  
Hermione buttoned up her blouse and knocked on Draco's door. "Draco, Professor Dumbledor wants to see us in his office." She went into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair. Deciding it was too fluffy, she put a straightening charm on it to make it smooth and shiny. She fixed what little makeup she was wearing on her face and went to her room to get her cloak.  
  
The whole way to Dumbledor's office, Hermione had her hand clutched around her wand, afraid of danger lurking around every corner.  
  
A/N: So there you have it. It was really short, but what I had in mind didn't fit into what I had already had typed, so I'll just save it for the next chapter. Please keep reading and please review. As I have already said, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!!! 


	4. Unwanted Abuse

A/N: Hello to all!!! This week has been so frustrating!!! This is my third time typing this chapter, and the other times I had typed it, it got deleted. Uggggg. Anyway, I would just like to say that for all the people that any stories and don't review, it's like cheating the writer, and I for one would really like to know what you think of this story, whether it is good or bad. I am looking for ways to improve my story, and reviews help out a lot. If you all could review, that would be a big help. Thank you!!!  
  
Reviewers: I wanted to thank LiBlackDragon and ghypscee for reviewing. I'm glad you guys like the story. Please, for all those who have reviewed, keep sending them. If you have any ideas on what you want to type, please send your ideas in. I'd really like to hear from you! You can always email me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Malfoy. He's all mine (sighs when realizing that it was just a dream that he belonged to me).  
  
Reviews: Pretty please with whipped cream and chocolate galleons on top? Reviews give the writer of a story a chance to make any aspect of a story better, and I'm sure my writing can be better. If you have any comments or ideas about the story, please share!! Even if they are bad, I'd like to hear from you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Come in..."  
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked into the messy office belonging to Albus Dumbledor. "You wanted to see us?" Hermione asked. Her voice slightly quivered, and she quickly cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. I just forgot to give you your head schedules for this month." He said, handing each of them a piece of parchment. He took a breath and continued. "There will also be a meeting tomorrow night concerning the annual Halloween Ball. You are required to go, as you will be in charge of the committee. The prefects will be required to attend all meetings, also. I will send them owls at once, so you don't need to worry about it. I will announce tomorrow morning that ideas for the ball may be submitted in a box in the front of the Great Hall until tomorrow evening. Before the meeting, one of you should get the box and discuss what you might want your theme to be. I think that is all you two need to know right now. If there is anything I have forgotten, I will send you an owl. You might as well roam the halls now. Good night." He ushered the silent pair out of his office.  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and began walking to the library, but before she could get far, a hand grasped her shoulder, and she stopped. She turned around to look into the icy-blue eyes of Draco.(A/N: Sighs while looking at a picture of him, 'cause he is so damn fine!!!)  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but I didn't want Weasley to think I had gone soft." His eyes truly showed how sad he was for what he said, but Hermione wouldn't let him get away that easily with what he said.  
  
"So you think you can just talk shit about me in front of my friends and then apologizing to me will get you back on my good list? I'm not just some toy you can wrap around your finger and play with whenever, Malfoy." At this point, she had tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't care. She would get back at him, play hard to get. She would make him jealous of her. "You'll need to do a lot more than apologize to me to get my trust back." She turned and ran down the hall, not caring if anyone saw her in this state, to the library. All she wanted was to be alone, to think about what was going on and what she was going to do about her current situation. A baffled Draco was left behind to ponder his situation, and also to contemplate his next move.  
  
Hermione slowed her pace to a walk as she entered the library. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and continued to walk through the book- filled isles, looking out for couples having make-out sessions.  
  
"Why does he always make me feel this way? Why do his kisses make my feelings for him grow even more? I wish I could ignore it." Hermione was talking to herself and didn't hear anyone sneak up on her. A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her up against a wall.  
  
"So, you've found someone all ready, have you?" An angry Harry stood in front of her. His hands were cutting into her arms as he pinned her up against a wall. "You haven't forgotten my promise to you, have you?"  
  
"Harry, I have no idea what you are talking about." She lied, knowing Harry didn't buy it.  
  
"Hermione, Ron told me about you and Malfoy having snogg-fest, how he was on top of you unbuttoning your blouse. I'm not that stupid." Harry's anger was growing.  
  
"Really, I didn't know that. You fooled me, 'cause I thought you..." That comment earned Hermione a kick in the stomach, and she moaned in pain, but not for long. She retaliated and kicked his man-hood with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"Damn you, Granger!!!" he screamed. Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "Crucio!!!" Aiming the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione and she started writhing on the floor, screaming from all the pain. "Silecnio!" Her screams ceased, but her agony continued. Harry took both spells off her and watched her body twitch in pain. "What have I done?" he thought. He picked her up in his arms and set her in one of the chairs.  
  
"What next?" Harry said out loud. He looked her body up and down, and his gaze landed on her lips, which he wanted to claim as his own. He leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's head started spinning out of control, and she knew she needed to stop Harry before he hurt her in any way. Just then, his tongue slid into her mouth and started caressing her own. It worked its way further back into her mouth and tasted the depths of her throat, and Hermione moaned for him to stop, which Harry took as her wanting more. Finally having enough, she kicked his man-hood again, and breaking away, he slapped her across the face and kicked her in the stomach again. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest, and her face took on a look of agony. Harry grabbed her arms again, his palms digging into her; but before he could do anything to her, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He put his hand over Hermione's mouth and, throwing the invisibility cloak over them, grew silent.  
  
"A disturbed Mr. Malfoy came to me and told me a certain Miss Granger has been missing for about an hour. You haven't seen her, have you, Minerva?"  
  
"No, Severus, I haven't. I hope nothing bad has happened to her." The teachers continued down the hall, footsteps and voices growing faint, and the invisibility cloak got taken off only when the area was silent.  
  
"I will let you go this time, but if I find you have been doing anything with anyone, I will personally make sure you stay single for the rest of your life, unless you decide to be with me." He took one last look at Hermione, threw the invisibility cloak over himself, and disappeared into the shadows of the castle.  
  
Hermione slowly brought herself up off the chair and began to walk back to her room, moaning in pain the whole way. "Could Malfoy, the hottest guy in Slytherin, really care about me that much to inform a teacher that I was missing?" That was all she could think about. Maybe he did care about her like he said he did.  
  
A distressed Malfoy was pacing in front of the fire. "Where is she? She should have been back by now. If anything has happened to her, I..." He never finished the sentence. He just plopped onto the couch and stared into the fire. A couple minutes later, the door to the common room slid open and in walked an injured Hermione.  
  
"What happened to you? Are you okay?" He walked over to help her sit, but she just brushed his arm away.  
  
"Settle down, Malfoy. Don't fall over yourself. I'm a big girl. I can do things on my own." She tried to stand up straight to look him in the eyes, but pain overtook her and she hunched over and moaned in pain. She walked to her room as carefully as she could, and before shutting the door, she looked at him, bit her lower lip, and said "Good night." Giving him a sweet smile, she shut her door.  
  
Malfoy walked back over to the couch and sunk into the cushions. Why did her smile make him melt that way? He sat that way for a couple hours, wondering what had happened to her, before going to his room and falling to sleep.  
  
A/N: It's done!!! What do you think of it? Did it suck? Did it rock? What did you like and what do you want to happen? Please review!!! 


	5. Difficult Potions

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews sent in!!! I'm glad everyone likes it (jumps up and clicks heels in air)!!!!! It encouraged me to start writing immediately, so please review and enjoy! And if anyone has ideas, please share!!!  
  
Reviewers: I would like to thank Stardrops, sexy-jess, AngieBob, ghypscee, kole17, pirate-elfgal, and danid92!!! I love you guys!!! You have motivated me to continue typing as much as I can. It makes me feel so much better that people like this story! AngieBob, I'll try to do something about Harry, but it may take a while.  
  
Reviews: Please, with whipped cream and chocolate galleons on top?  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I own no one but Malfoy!!! How come no one believes me?  
  
Chapter five  
  
Hermione woke up to find that she was aching all over. She dragged herself out of bed and put a robe on, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the bathroom. She planned on taking a long, warm shower. All the while she noticed the bruises that Harry had given her the night before. She had one on each arm, one across the face, and two on her stomach that hurt like hell. Thank god she had cover-up for her face, but she couldn't hide the ones on her arms so easily. Getting out of the shower, she carefully put on her under-garments, a jean mini-skirt, a skin-tight, elbow-length white blouse, and nylons. She dried her hair, put cover-up over the bruise on her face, and made sure that it wasn't visible. She put on shimmery brown eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and stood back to admire her handy work.  
  
"It needs a little bit more," she thought out loud. She put on light pink blush and added a little lip gloss that was tinted pink. "That ought to do it." She declared. She exited the bathroom and was surprised to see that Malfoy wasn't awake yet. "That's his fault,"she thought. She went into her room and looked into her closet. "It's a good thing I brought my boots with me." She pulled out a pair of knee high black boots with a two and a half inch heel. She zipped them up, and looked into a mirror. "Perfect." She was able to stand up straight and walk normal. She put on her cloak, grabbed her wand, her bag slung over her shoulder. She heard Malfoy begin to move in his bedroom, and she quickly headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
As she walked through the halls and down staircases, heads turned and Hermione heard whistles. She ignored it and kept walking, when she ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you." She continued walking, but a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"It's as if you actually want people to look at you. You might want to be careful." One glimpse of Harry and she immediately pulled out her wand and put a bat bogey hex(A/N: is that spelled right?) on him. Not waiting for a returning spell, she ran as fast as she could to get as far away from Harry as possible. He wouldn't be able to do anything to her around a crowd of people. Entering the Great Hall, she sat down next to Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you about Harry."  
  
Ginny turned to face Hermione, a concerned look on her face. "What's up?"  
  
Hermione looked over at the entrance, and her eyes met the icy blue ones belonging to Draco Malfoy. She turned a deep shade of maroon and quickly turned away. "Harry asked me out at the end my sixth year. I told him no, because I thought it would ruin our friendship, and he went berserk. He threatened me, and told me that he would hurt anyone I had feelings for, and that unless I was with him, I would stay single for the rest of my life. Then last night, he beat the crud out of me because he thinks I have the hots for Malfoy, and..."  
  
"Well, do you have the hots for him?" Hermione grew silent when she saw Harry walking towards her and Ginny. Just then, Dumbledor stood up and made a comment about the box for the annual Halloween Dance. Their schedules appeared in front of the students, and Hermione saw that she had double potions with Slytherin first thing in the morning. She got up and headed for the dungeons before Harry could say anything to her. She didn't notice Malfoy get up and follow her to the dungeons.  
  
Walking down the cold, damp stairs, she heard footsteps echoing behind her. You know, you could get hurt walking down here by yourself. Someone might decide to come out of nowhere and just attack you."  
  
Hermione didn't even stop to look at who was talking to her. "And why would a little ferret face like your self care if I was walking alone by myself. You aren't responsible for what I do, and I can take care of myself, thank you."  
  
Malfoy sneered. "Well, I wouldn't have thought that you would be able to after the fight you got yourself into last night. After all the bruises you took, it looks as though whoever was fighting you won and came out with less injuries. What happened to you, anyway?"  
  
"That is for me to know and you not to know. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you. Go away, before I put a hex on you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." The pair came into the dungeons and took seats at separate tables on opposite sides of the room. Snape was no where to be seen, and students began to file their way into the classroom. Unfortunately, Harry walked into the room and was about to take a seat next to her, when Blaise Zambini (A/N: is that spelled right?) sat down next to her. Blaise and Hermione went out in sixth year, but they thought they would be better off as friends. They were really close, like brother and sister. He told her once that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Ever. He smiled at her and they talked merrily until Snape entered. The room went silent. Cauldrons and ingredients for the potion they would be making in class sat on the tables in front of them. Snape pulled out his wand and rapped it on the black board. Procedures appeared on the black board and the sounds of parchments being pulled out of bags and quills scratching on parchment could be heard throughout the room. Hermione was finished before the rest of the class, as usual, as was Blaise.  
  
"For the next few months, you will be prepairing the difficult Pollyjuice potion. I will assign partners, and you all will begin working on it immediately." Snape began naming partners. "Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Patil, Ms. Brown and Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter..." He kept naming off students until each student was sitting next to their partner. "Please begin, and follow the instructions carefully. We wouldn't want anyone to screw up and flunk." Snape looked towards Neville and smirking, raised an eyebrow. Hermione went over the instructions in her head. They were still visible from the first time she made the potion with Harry and Ron, but that was in the past.  
  
"This potion looks difficult." Blaise commented as he looked at the directions, confused at what he saw.  
  
"Don't worry. I've done this before. It's not that hard. Just follow my lead and do what I tell you." He looked like he was going to ask her a question, but she silenced him as Snape walked by. "I'll tell you later." She hissed at him. The rest of the period, they worked in silence, until they put their cauldrons away to sit and Snape dismissed them. Students left his room joyfully and headed to lunch.  
  
A/N: Well, I wasn't expecting it to end it this way, but I think its good. What do ya think? Was it too long? What do you want to happen? Please review and I'll start on the next chappie!!! THANX!!!!! 


	6. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: Hello!!! I'm going to be gone at a leadership camp for my school for five days, and wanted to leave you with a goodbye present. The sixth chapter!!!! I've tried to update regularly, and think I am doing very good. Also, Ginny is a prefect, just so people aren't confused.  
  
Reviewers: I'd like to thank pirate-elfgal and sexy-jess for reviewing on the last chapter. I forgot to answer one question last chapter. For sexy- jess, I just assumed that in my story, if the other prefects needed to tell the head boy or girl something, they would already know the password.  
  
Reviews: Please send in more!!!!! I really want to make this story better, and to make it better, I need the thoughts of others like yourselves. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize. I haven't created any so far, at least not yet, so keep reading.  
  
Chapter six  
  
The voices of students rang through the halls as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was going to grab an orange and head for the library to do some research for the pollyjuice potion, when she remembered that she had to cast her idea into the Halloween Ball. She walked up to the big box and stuck the bit of parchment into the slit. She quickly skipped away, eating her orange, with Ginny on her heels.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny was out of breath as she slowed to a walk beside her friend.  
  
"Shoot." She finished her orange and made the peel disappear.  
  
"About the meeting tonight, can we bring anyone to it? I mean, after you told me about what Harry did, don't you think it would be a little, well, weird to be around Ron? I mean, I trust him and all, but he might try to pull some kind of stunt there."  
  
"Sorry, Ginny, prefects and heads only. Don't worry about it. He won't try to pull anything there with a bunch of authority figures around. I heard Dumbledore might even be there. There will be at least one adult there to make sure there is no trouble. I heard a couple years ago, the committee got mad at each other and everyone was hexing each other." The girls laughed and said goodbye to each other. Hermione had arithmancy next, so it would be fairly enjoyable. All she could think about while heading to her next class was that neither Harry, Ron, or Draco had it with her.  
  
The rest of the day flew by like a breeze, and before she knew it, dinner was over and she was carrying the box stuffed with ideas to the empty classroom they were using to meet. She set the box down and noticed that not many people were there yet. Hermione was glad to see that Ron wasn't there yet, and while she looked around the room she felt someone come up behind her.  
  
"Hermione, I feel like you are keeping a secret from me. You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Blaise wore a look of concern on his face. Hermione wanted to tell him, but someone might overhear them.  
  
Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper and came close to Blaise's ear. "I can't tell you here. If anyone finds out, I will be in big trouble. Walk me to my dorm after the meeting. I'm sure Malfoy won't mind."  
  
"I won't mind what, mudblood?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Why you..." Blaise charged at Draco, ready to turn Malfoy's body into pulp, but Hermione held him back.  
  
"Blaise is just going to walk me to my room and talk to me in private, so don't try to listen in. It won't get you anywhere."  
  
"Oh, so in secret code that means you are going to have a little make out session with Zambini here. I don't mind at all. But does Potter?" He grinned, glad to see her get frustrated with him.  
  
"It is none of your business what I do with Blaise, nor is it Potter's. I really don't care if Potter threatens me, because I could just kiss Blaise right now if I wanted to." Hermione snaked her arms around Blaise's neck and kissed him like only Malfoy had done to her. It obviously came as a shock to Blaise, but to all the prefects, who had seated themselves to watch the argument. The two locked lips and were caressing each others mouths, satisfying their want of another to share their passion with. They didn't break apart until their air supply had diminished to nothing. They stood there like that, Ron and Malfoy watching the whole time, when they realized that everyone was watching them, as well as Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Are you two done?" They tore apart, embarrassed, and sat down in chairs next to each other.  
  
"Well, nothing can really be accomplished just sitting there, so might as well get partners and start going through what the students want." Hermione and Blaise paired up and opened the box. Parchments that had been crammed in the box flew everywhere.  
  
It took hours, but the results were finally posted. The top three ideas would be voted on by the members, and they would start planning immediately.  
  
Draco took a breath and read a piece of parchment that he held in his hands. "The top three ideas are traditional black and orange , costume party, or famous couples masquerade." He handed the parchment to Professor McGonnagal, and she took the vote.  
  
"All for the traditional black and orange..." No one raised their hands. "Costume party?" It was obvious what their choice was going to be. "Famous couples masquerade?" It was an unanimous vote. 


	7. Confusing Times

A/N: Hello, I'm back, and it looks like I have some people to thank for the wonderful reviews. I was at a miniature boot camp for the last five days and just got back on the 23 of March. I'm sore, but glad to be writing again. My mom also got in an accident on the 19, so it has been a hectic day. Enough with my personal life, lets get the show on the road, or story, I should say.  
  
Reviewers: I want to thank orange_fairy, pirate-elfgal, CozzaGirl16, sexy- jess, dixiechic581, and ghypscee. I am always looking foreward to great reviews like you all have given me. orange_fairy, I am continuing this story, I was just going on a trip, so here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank pirate-elfgal. I'm glad you like this story. Please keep reading I have some big plans for it. (Smiles evily) and sexy-jess, if you have anymore ?s, feel free to ask. I'm open to any opinions. And ghypscee, Ron is sort of jealous, but he is on Harry's side, also. You all will have to keep reading to see what is happening to Harry, Hermione, and the gang.  
  
Reviews: Please keep them coming!!! You know how I love to hear, or read, what you think of this story. I'm open for any ideas, so please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, so that means I own none in this story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione walked down the hall with Blaise Zambini, keeping silent due to the fact that Malfoy was right in front of them. He opened the door to the head's room and disappeared into his own. He didn't want to be around to see anything else happen between Hermione and Blaise.  
  
Hermione walked into her room, Blaise on her heels, and shut the door. She put a spell to make it so no one could hear and another to make the door un-lockable except to her. She sat down on her bed and sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting tired of you keeping secrets from me. What happened, and tell me the whole truth."  
  
Hermione spilled her secret of what had happened to her at the end of sixth year, Blaise listening patiently the whole time, up to the point of him threatening her just a few days before.  
  
"I don't understand why Harry would get so protective of me. He knows we are just friends, and that we'll never be anything more than that. He should just get over it and let me be who I want to be." She grew silent and looked into the calm face of Blaise. She was surprised to see that he was not outraged. "He must be too deep in thought to get pissed over what Harry did to me." She thought.  
  
"I don't know what to say. It's all too confusing to work it out right now. I should probably sleep on it. I'll think about it more tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Hermione took the charms off the door and let Blaise out. She watched him until he exited the common room and was in the hall. She took off her boots and nylons and walked to the couch. Plopping down, she stared into the fire. She was feeling so many different feelings, and she didn't know what ones to pay attention to. It seemed that more people paid attention today, but it was just too much. She only wanted Draco to look at her more, not the whole school. Just then, Malfoy came out of his room and sat down on the couch next to her. Hermione grew uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. Malfoy scooted closer to her and brought his hands to her face.  
  
"Malfoy, please don't do this to me." Hermione immediately saw the hurt look in his face.  
  
"I thought you liked me. Why do you keep avoiding me?" Malfoy's eyes turned cold, but in his heart he was sorry.  
  
"I... what are you talking about? What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Fine. You win. I will leave you alone. I just thought that there might be a little part in you that thought we might be more than just friends. I guess I was wrong." He got off the couch and stormed into his room. He felt bad for just leaving her there, but he didn't see any other way of making his plans work.  
  
Hermione stood up, confused, and went to her room, wondering what would happen the next day and if Malfoy really had feelings for her.  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but I promise the next one will be longer than this. What did you think? Please review with any comments or ideas you have on this story. THANX!!!! 


	8. Notes of Happiness

A/N: Hello again. I am back for the eighth chapter. I'm sorry the last one was so short, but I had to update something before anyone killed me for not typing anything for almost a week. I also want to say that the poem I use in this chapter is someone elses work, not mine. I found it off the internet, so there you go. Also, in my story, Evenescense is a wizarding band. Just wanted to let you know.  
  
Reviewers: I'd like to thank ghypscee, pirate-elfgal, Gothic-Cutie-Blues, April, Ashlee & Aleesha, and Victoria lee for reading the last chapter. I'm sorry it was so short, but just for you, ghypscee, I am going to try to make this one a little longer, and I'll try to make things not so confusing. Gothic-Cutie-Blues, I will try, but I already have my whole story planned out in my head. I will try to incorporate it in at any possible time. Pirate-elfgal, thank you for all the times you have read my story and commented on it. I always look forward to yours, as well as everyone elses, reviews.  
  
Reviews: You know the drill. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Yah, yah, we've all heard it a million times now. Let's get on with the show...  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Hermione walked across the newly dewed lawn to her Care of Magical Creatures class, which she had with Slytherin. For the last few days, to her disappointment, Malfoy had not talked to her once, or even given her a second glance. She remembered one day when she was having a conversation with Ginny about Malfoy. "He must have meant what he said," Hermione sighed.  
  
"From what you have told me, it seems like he really had feelings for you. He may have even asked you to the masquerade, though it could have been putting on a show. I wouldn't be surprised. Draco could always revert back to his old, selfish ways. He's a Malfoy, after all." Ginny looked at Hermione and then down at her feet again.  
  
Hermione sighed again. "Why would he play with my emotions if he didn't feel anything for me? I mean, don't you think he could maybe like me just a little?"  
  
"He may have, but paying more attention to another guy when you know another may like you at the same time isn't exactly a good thing. It kind of turns a guy off, if you know what I mean. It's like how Harry is so protective of you that he doesn't want you to pay any attention to anyone but him, even if that means him threatening you to keep you single and away from other guys." Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by someone jabbing her in the sides with an elbow.  
  
"Hermione, answer the question." Lavender hissed at her. Everyone was staring at her, expecting the smarty-pants of Hogwarts to immediately answer the question. Never had they caught the head girl daydreaming. Never had she not known what the teachers were talking about.  
  
"If you don't mind, would you please answer the question?"  
  
"Pst... He asked what a kelpie is..." Hermione didn't look to see who told her that, and she quickly answered.  
  
"A kelpie is a water demon that can take various shapes." She smiled, and people began to stifle giggles.  
  
"Well, Hermione," Hagrid have quite a loud cough. "That was the correct definition of what a kelpie was, but I asked what dragon had the swiftest flight. Can anyone else answer my question?" Hermione blushed furiously and looked for comfort from Blaise, who was also trying to stifle his laughs. She glared at him and stared at the ground. Malfoy raised his hand and answered the question.  
  
"The Peruvian Vipertooth is the smallest of all known dragons, as well as the dragon with the swiftest flight." He sent an evil grin over to Hermione, and started laughing.  
  
"That is correct. Ten points to Gryffindor, I mean Slytherin. Forget I said anything about Gryffindor. Ten points to Slytherin." The Slytherins beamed at their accomplishment. Never before had Hermione missed a question.  
  
Hermione left the class before anyone else did, and she didn't stop even though she heard her name being called. Blaise came running up behind her and tried to take hold of her shoulder, but she just jerked away from him.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Why were you ignoring me?"  
  
"You laughed." She stopped and looked him in the eyes. "You laughed at me, and didn't even tell off whoever told me the wrong question." Her eyes began filling with tears, and her voice grew shaky.  
  
"It was funny. Can't you take a joke once in a while?"  
  
"You told me you would always stick up for me. You told me that you would always defend me like you were the brother I never had. Why should I pay attention when you don't even think about what you told me?" Hermione ran off to her next class, which was ancient runes, and thank the lord she didn't have it with anyone but Neville.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go by really slowly for Hermione, and she couldn't help feeling like people knew something that she didn't know.  
  
"Neville, has anyone talked to you at all about me and said something you think I should know about?" Hermione felt kind of bad for asking, but she knew he wouldn't mind that much.  
  
"Well, ummm. Word has been going around that you kissed Blaise Zambini right in front of all the prefects and Professor McGonnagal. I told them that you would never do that. You wouldn't want to bring that much attention to yourself, would you, Hermione?"  
  
"Well, they aren't exactly wrong..."  
  
"So you did, in front of Ron and everything?" Hermione had told Neville long ago what happened between her and Harry the year before, and Neville acted as, well, a spy, you could say. He was around Harry and Ron so much, and they really didn't suspect anything. "You know, Harry will probably come after you again. You really should tell Dumbledore or McGonnagal, even Snape for that matter. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Oh Neville, it's so sweet that you care that much about my safety, but don't you remember what Harry said? He said he would hurt anyone I ever got close to."  
  
"Well, if worse comes to worse, I could always be your body guard..." Neville's voice died away as Hermione cracked up laughing. "Was it something I said? Hermione what is it?" Hermione's laughs died down as the class came to a start, and for the rest of the class, she took notes and forgot the whole dilemma between her, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, Hermione laid down in her room, thinking about the days events, giggling about the thought of Neville being her body guard. She had another meeting for the Masquerade in about half an hour, and she decided she wanted to get there a little early. She grabbed her cloak and her wand, but before she exited her bedroom, she heard a knock on the window. Looking over, she noticed a pure white barn owl, much like Hedwig, with a letter attached to its leg. She opened the window, and it hopped onto the closest desk, and held out its leg for her to untie the letter. Instead of flying away, the owl just stayed there, so Hermione figured she'd need to reply. Opening the letter which she figured was from Dumbledore, she caught sight of curly writing that looked a lot like poetry.  
  
Hermione,  
  
"Sometimes at night, when I look to the sky, I start thinking of  
you and then ask myself "why", "Why do I love you?" I think and smile,  
because I know the list could run on for miles.  
  
The whisper of your voice, the warmth of your touch, so many little  
things make me love you so much.  
  
The way you support me, even my silly notions. The way that you care  
and show such devotion, the way that your kiss, fills me with desire,  
and how you hold me with the warmth of a fire. The way your eyes shine  
when you look at me, lost with you forever is were I want to be. The  
way that I feel when your by my side. A sense of completion and  
overflowing pride.  
  
The dreams that I dream, that all involve you, the possibilities I  
see, the things we can do. How you finish the puzzle that lies inside  
my heart. How deep in my soul, you are a very important part."  
  
I don't really know how to express my feelings to you, Hermione, I  
just know that I love you. I'm not ready to let you know who I am,  
but you will find out in due time. Until next time, my love. P.S. You  
can keep the owl.  
  
Hermione sat on the bed for what seemed like forever, just staring at the letter. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It had to be a mistake. "But why does it have my name on it?" She put it in her pocket and decided to show it to Ginny before the meeting started. She turned around to face the owl and said out loud, "If you're looking for food, you should go to the owlry. I'll see you later." The owl flew out the window, and Hermione headed for the empty classroom they had the meeting in last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you, except someone has the hots for you and doesn't have the guts to tell you. I just hope Harry doesn't find out. You should put that away before Ron gets here." The meeting was almost ready to start, and they only had about three weeks left until the masquerade. People were starting to get excited. Shoving the parchment back into her pocket, after Ron came in, Malfoy called the meeting to order.  
  
"Listen, people, we only have three weeks left to plan for the masquerade. We need a plan. We need bands to play, we need decorations, and we need a food selection. Who wants to be in charge of finding bands?" A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand, and Malfoy jotted her name down. "Who wants to be in charge of food?" A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand, and Malfoy jotted his name down, also. "Well, all that's left is the decoration committee. Who wants to head it up?"  
  
"I will." Hermione spoke up with a strong voice.  
  
"Fine." Malfoy jotted down her name, and started deviding people into other committees. Ron was in the food planning committee, which Draco found a little funny. Ginny was on the decorating committee, and Hermione was thankful for that. Draco was on the band committee, and he sort of took over the leadership, but no one minded. From that night, there would be no regular meetings until one week before Halloween, just meetings between the committees. Malfoy dismissed the meeting, and everyone left for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was walking to Double Potions class, and their polyjuice potion was getting along well. It should be done around Halloween, she thought. It had been a week since the last meeting of all the dance committee, and there had been three decoration committee meetings since then. Hermione had gotten two more letters from her secret admirer, and she was trying to ignore Blaise as much as possible. It was obvious that he wanted to ask her something, but she always interrupted him before he could say anything.  
  
"For your homework tonight," Snape began, "I would like each of you to compose a paper on how the potion actually works when made correctly. I would like at least a foot and a half of parchment, if not more." Hermione thought the class flew by like a flash. It seemed like she had been there for no time at all. She left the class and headed for the library to do homework. She wasn't hungry for lunch. She had a big breakfast, and wanted to do research for her potions assignment. She sat down at a table and started looking for books. Most of the good ones would be in the restricted section of the library, but if you looked carefully, you could find a couple books on what the correct potion worked like. She still remembered what it did. She remembered from personal experience.  
  
About an hour later, a flapping of wings disturbed her thoughts as she finished her paper. Her new owl, which she named Jasmine, came with another letter from her secret admirer. Expecting another romantic poem, she opened the letter and read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I didn't know how to ask this through poetry, so I'll come straight  
out with it. Will you go to the Masquerade with me? I'd be honored if  
you would go with me. Whenever you are ready to reply, send your  
answer with this owl. She knows where to take it.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute, then started scratching an answer with her quill:  
  
Well, I don't know who you are, but I'd be pleased to go with you.  
There's one problem: how will I know who you are when it comes time  
for the masquerade? Well, just write back.  
Hermione  
  
Hermione tied the note back onto Jasmine's leg and the barn owl took off. Hermione figured she had better get going to her next class, so she packed her books away, feeling happy for the first time in a long while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, how did you guys think I did on this chapter? It's a little longer than my othe ones, and I'm really proud of myself for typing about four pages. Well, I'll start the next chapter real soon, so please do your part and review the danged story! Thanx! ~Elven at Heart 


	9. Internal Happiness

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have been grounded from the computer and the library at school has been closed, so I haven't been able to type. I would also like to thank a couple people, so please read the following.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
pirate-elfgal: Thank you so much for reading my story and always reviewing on it. It makes me happy to see that people who have been reading since the beginning like the direction this story is going in.  
  
deviled angel: I'm glad you think it's interesting. If you want to see interesting, keep reading this story.  
  
victoria lee: Please keep reading!  
  
ghypscee: I didn't really think about the events coinciding, but you just gave me a great idea on what to do in a future chappie! Thanks!  
  
Alejandrathegoodsoul: I'm sorry that Harry is mean, but you'll know why I had to do it as the story progresses.  
  
bella: I have no problem with your long review. Actually, I love them! They are really encouraging for me. I do need Harry to be mean to Hermione in my story for it to work out, but I promise, all will reveal itself in due time. Please keep reading!  
  
OrangeJelloIsYummy: Finally! I'm not the only one who thinks Tom Felton is hot!!!! I love Tom Felton!!!! Thank you!!! I'll try to keep my chapters on the longer side, and you'll see soon why Harry is being so mean to Hermione.  
  
lucy: I'm glad you like my story. Please keep reading!  
  
CozzaGirl16: You'll see soon who it is. Keep reading, I think it will be unexpected.  
  
Applescm: well, you'll have to keep reading to see who the secret admirer is.  
  
Reviews: You know the drill...  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of Rowling's characters, well, except maybe Malfoy...  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hermione excitedly went through the day. She couldn't believe her secret admirer asked her to the Masquerade. All she could think about was what she was going to wear. After all her lessons were over, she ran to the Gryffindor Common Room to see when the next Hogsmeade weekend was, followed by Ginny. Hermione had told Ginny in about the letter, and Ginny giggled when she heard the part about Neville being Hermione's bodyguard.  
  
"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade, Hermione. We have to find you the perfect dress to wear."  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere alone." Neville overheard them speaking about the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
"And why do you say that?" Hermione stared at him, waiting for a response.  
  
"Well, with Harry loose, you two could get hurt. Who would be there to defend you?"  
  
"Neville, if you haven't forgotten, Hermione and I were in the D.A. two years ago. I think we can take care of ourselves." Ginny was trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
"I said you aren't going alone. I'll... I'll fight you..." Neville's voice was shaky.  
  
"Neville, I hardly think you could take on two girls unaided. Well, it seems like we won't get to go anywhere alone. I guess you'll just have to come along with us." The two girls walked off. Ginny was going to escort Hermione back to her room so they could talk, and Neville hung his head.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into now? Me and my big mouth... Now I am going to have to watch them dress up all day... How boring..." Neville headed for his dormitory and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hermione, we're going to have so much fun having you try on dresses. I bet I could even try convincing Neville to ask me to the Masquerade." The girls sat on Hermione's bed, talking about the letters from Hermione's secret admirer.  
  
"Ginny, I really should be roaming the halls. You should come. I'll say you were being accompanied to your room from detention. Besides, we wouldn't want to disappoint Neville." Hermione gave Ginny puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. I hate it when you do that." The girls left the common room and chatted the whole time Hermione was supposed to be looking for trouble. Little did Hermione know, she would be receiving a surprise when she returned to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flopping down onto her bed, Hermione let out a long sigh, and then a yelp. She sat up and found a single red rose on her bed. A note attached to it said:  
  
The Masquerade starts at seven that night. Meet me at 6:30 at the  
library stairs. I will be there, waiting for you.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. She put the rose in a vase with water, and within an hour, she fell asleep, happy thoughts in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The week flied by fast, and before anyone knew it, it was Saturday. Noise could be heard throughout the halls, and groups of students above third year made their way down the path to Hogsmeade. Neville was standing between Ginny and Hermione, cringing at the thought of spending all day with two girls who were going to try on clothes all day.  
  
Hermione had really been enjoying herself lately. She barely noticed Harry's foul moods anymore. All she could think about lately was her secret admirer. She and Ginny kept on guessing who it might be, and some names made Hermione cringe.  
  
"Hermione, you have to tell me who he is the minute you find out. I can't stand not knowing who it is!!!! How can you stand so much suspense?" All that came out in one breath quite quickly, and Ginny was struggling to breathe after that sentence.  
  
"Well, I just try not to let it get to me, that's all. I also try to think of good looking males when I imagine him, whoever it is."  
  
The girls giggled and chatted the rest of the way, until they stood outside the door to the costume shop. Inside were Halloween costumes against one wall, and the rest of the store was dedicated to fancy masquerade dresses and male costumes. There were dresses of every color, some with lace, others embroidered with beads, and some made of pure silk. The two girls stared in amazement, and immediately began looking at the variety of dresses. After grabbing a couple dozen, the girls headed to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Neville, sit down in that chair right there. You will tell us what dresses you like and which ones you don't like. Don't criticize too much, either. Just say something nice and you won't get hurt." Ginny looked serious, and Neville's face grew scared. Ginny laughed. "God, Neville, lighten up. Don't take everything seriously." She sat down next to him to wait for Hermione to come out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll never find one," Hermione sighed, getting frustrated. Hermione tried several dresses on . She had one dress left to try, and she hoped it would work.  
  
She must have saved the best for last, because both Neville's and Ginny's jaws dropped.  
  
"Is it that bad?" she asked. She didn't like to admit to herself that this was the perfect dress. It was floor-length, midnight blue and silver in color, and gracefully flowed down her slender body. The top of the dress was corset-style done in bead work, which just made it sparkle even more, molding perfectly against her skin, and bellowing out into a full skirt Along the bottom hem of the top material, which was midnight blue, there were silver, delicately embroidered flowers, looping so they all came together all the way around the bottom. This too had much beadwork done to it. A slit showed the inside material, which was a plain, shimmery silver.  
  
"You are getting it." Ginny and Neville said at the same time. They all laughed. Hermione waited to pay for her dress until Ginny found one. They grabbed shoes to match their dresses, and then they rushed back. There was a meeting about decorations later that night, and they had to get back in time for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, you finally have the ninth chapter. Hope you like it. I stayed up to ten o'clock typing it. Please review, and feel free to share your ideas.  
  
~Elven at Heart 


	10. Confusion Lifted

April 4, 2004  
  
A/N: I got ungrounded from the computer last night, so I updated last night at 10 p.m. I couldn't sleep, 'cause I kept thinking about my story, plus, my birthday is coming up on the 28 of April, and I've been getting excited... who wouldn't. I'm hoping to get 100 reviews by my birthday, as an early birthday present to myself. I've been typing as much as possible since I got ungrounded, so hopefully I will reach my goal. My friends have been big helps, also, by telling others to read my story and reviewing it themselves. Also, if you are reading, just review. It doesn't take that long and is really easy. Just do it. Thanks!  
  
Reviewers: I would like to thank alejandra and Melissa for reviewing. I'm really glad you guys like this story. Please keep reading! Also, Applescm, I will try to have the ball in at least two chapters from now, but there is a lot of ground to cover before I will even think about having the Masquerade. Keep reading. I'll try to make chapters long and shove a lot into them to make the ball come sooner!!!! Thank you for all the great reviews everyone!!!!!!  
  
Reviews: Please keep them coming!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter books.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Hermione walked into the common room that she shared with Malfoy and walked into her room. She opened her closet and hung her dress up. She put the mask, which matched her dress perfectly, on the top of her dresser, and put the shoes in the bottom of the closet. It was already after one in the afternoon, and Hermione figured lunch was over. Her stomach growled, and she decided to pay Dobby, the house-elf, a visit in the kitchens.  
  
It only took her about five minutes to walk to the portrait of the bowl of fruit, and tickling the pear, a door appeared. She opened it, and was greeted by dozens of house-elves. In the front of the group was Dobby. He bowed lowly, his nose nearly touching the floor, and wrung Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hello, Miss. It is always a pleasure to see you. It is a shame that Mr. Potter is not here. Dobby was wanting to tell him hello, and I'm sure Winky would want to say hi to him. Anyway, what can Dobby do for you this fine afternoon?" he stared at her with admiration, just as all of the other house-elves did.  
  
"Well, I was hoping to get something to eat in the Great Hall, but I seemed to just miss lunch. I was wondering if I could get a sandwich or something to snack on?" she stared as all the house-elves scattered and began getting food ready for her.  
  
"That is no problem, Miss. We are happy to get you food. You need it, too. You look as though you haven't eaten in ages." Dobby stared at her slender figure, and was handed a paper sack of food by one of the elves.  
  
"Here you go, Miss. We hope you enjoys this fine meal. And if you need anything else to eat, just call Dobby's name and I'll get it for you." They ushered her out of the kitchen and the door shut behind her. She headed back to her room and set the bag on the nearest table. She pulled the contents out and was amazed to see two ham and turkey sandwiches, a large thermos of pumpkin juice, an apple and orange, and a big slice of apple pie.  
  
"How in the world do they expect me to eat all this?" she thought. She unwrapped one of the sandwiches, and poured herself a glass of ice-cold pumpkin juice. She was glad that Malfoy wasn't around to ruin the peace in the common room. It was quite relaxing without the dull drone of his voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day was fairly quiet, and before they knew it, it was time for the decoration committee, which would be held in the library. She walked down the halls and up to the owlry. She was going to get Jasmine, because she knew she might need to ask Dumbledore's permission for certain ideas to be put into effect.  
  
After Jasmine was on her shoulder, she walked down the steps of the library and put her bag down on the floor. She dragged two tables together, because she didn't exactly know how many people were on the committee. She pulled her bag over next to the chair, sat down, and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill in front of her. This meeting was going to be dedicated to finding what decorations were going to be used in the gardens and the Great Hall. Just then, a couple third year Hufflepuff girls went by, and raised their voices so Hermione could just hear what they were saying.  
  
"You know, it's so stupid that the Masquerade is for fourth year and up. That is a lame rule." The girl speaking glared at Hermione.  
  
"And how fourth years have to go to bed at ten...it's not fair. Even the fifth years get to stay up until eleven, and the sixth and seventh years don't have to go to bed until midnight. It's not fair. They probably won't even have one until after we leave Hogwarts." The Hufflepuff girls stormed off just as prefects began to file in and take seats around the table.  
  
Hermione waited for fifteen minutes before she called the meeting to order. "We are here to discuss what decorations we want to be in the Great Hall and in the garden. Does anyone have any ideas for decorations?" Hannah Abbot pulled out some papers that had miniscule writing on it.  
  
"I took a survey of what decorations some girls wanted, and most said that they would like the gardens to have fireflies floating around. They also wanted there to be fountains and benches put in around the area. They were thinking there could also be a dance floor outdoors with speakers so couples could dance outside. Most girls also said that they wanted a strobe light and a disco ball, a silver one, whatever those are, inside and stars all over the Great Hall. They just wanted it to be sparkling."  
  
"Well, that sounds really nice." People nodded their heads in agreement. Ginny handed Hermione a piece of parchment. Ginny had been able to draw out what Hannah had been describing, and added some of her own.  
  
"I had sort of already had those ideas drawn out, and added some of my own." She had drawn from several angles both inside and outside. Hermione passed the drawings around the tables, and several grunts of agreement were heard. "I guess it is final. We will need several people to create the decorations. Professor McGonnagal has given us permission to store the created decorations in her office. I have made a list of what needs to be created, and if you could just sign up under what you feel you can accomplish, make the decorations and report back to me. You can then sign up to make more decorations. Be sure to make them sparkly. And if you want to talk to me about anything, you know how to reach me." The list had gotten back to her by the time she was done talking, and people were heading out of the library with their bags.  
  
"I think that went very well." Ginny commented to Hermione. "It didn't seem to take that long."  
  
"Yes, and now I get to look forwards to doing homework all day tomorrow and almost finishing the polyjuice potion on Monday. He'll probably have us finish it on Thursday after next, since he said they will be done around Halloween."  
  
"Hermione, it's getting late. I really need to get some sleep. I'm dead tired." Ginny yawned, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went in the opposite direction to her room. She didn't want to admit it, but she was dead tired, too. The last week's events had worn her out, and she was hoping to sleep in late.  
  
Getting back to her room, she dumped her stuff on the floor and collapsed into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke to a banging on her door.  
  
"Hermione, there is a certain male and a convict in here that I think you need to see...and did I mention that they wanted to see you now?" Malfoy's voice was quivering, so she got up, put on a robe, and walked out of her room to see a messy Harry and a rough-looking Sirius Black.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." She ran to Sirius and gave him a hug.  
  
"I thought you were dead?" Tears of joy were running down her face.  
  
"Well, I decided to come back. It just didn't seem right without you guys to look after. Besides, it would be too complicated to explain(A/N: Don't ask, because I really have no explanation for him coming back. It just works in with the plot. And for all you people who don't like Harry abuse...). It seems we have a problem, Hermione." His face grew serious.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began. "I am sorry for what I did to you, but I couldn't control myself."  
  
"Why wouldn't you be able to control yourself. I thought you would be able to." Hermione was getting angry.  
  
"'Mione, I was under the Imperious Curse!"  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. Who was controlling you?" She wore a look of concern on her face.  
  
"I don't know who it was, but I couldn't control my actions. I felt so bad afterwards, and I don't know how I can ever make it up. Can you forgive me, 'Mione?" Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck and started crying into his chest.  
  
"Harry, I missed you so much. Of course I'll forgive you. I'm just glad you got out of it in the end."  
  
"I've made sure that no one can do that to Harry again, and Dumbledore will have people watching Harry." Sirius was happy that the two were on speaking terms again. "I have to go. Certain members of the Order will want to know of my return." Sirius transformed into a dog, and he bounded out of the common room.  
  
Hermione stood hugging Harry for several minutes, when an agitated voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Well, isn't that cute."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you have it!!! Another chapter up in less than 24 hours!!!!! Go me!!!! Well are you happy that Harry and Hermione are getting along again? Will something happen between them? Reviews are necessary for me to update, so the more I get, the quicker my next update will be, and the longer it may be, also!!! Please review!!! 


	11. Preperation for the Surprise

April 5, 2004  
  
A/N: Hello all. It is a B-E-Autiful day this fine Monday, and you can tell I just watched Bruce Almighty last night. I love that movie. It is so funny. Anyways, I'll cut to the chase. I haven't been getting many reviews lately. Is it because I didn't update for a long time? Anyways, I'm back, so after a while, this will get back into the normal swing again. And if you do read my story, please review on the previous chapters, even though I have already updated. I would like to know what you peoples think of them. Thank You!  
  
Reviewers: I'd like to thank AngieBob and Applescm. I'm starting to get more inspirations now that Harry and Hermione are talking again. I would also like to thank Lady Paine. I'm glad you enjoyed crazy Harry, but it was getting kind of old and holding back the rest of the story. I really wish you would have reviewed all the other chapters. I am hoping to get 100 reviews by my birthday, and reviewing on the previous chapters would really help out. If you could just comment on them, it would be a big help. Thank you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yah, Yah, we've heard it all.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Well, isn't that cute. Wittle Potty and Gwanger are giving each other hugs." Malfoy looked jealous.  
  
"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous, Malfoy." Hermione said, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea, Granger" Malfoy stated dryly, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Well, when you saw us, you started to turn red. In fact, you still are red. Are you sure you aren't the tiniest bit jealous?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Why would I feel anything for a smarty-pants mudblood like you?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione showed no signs of feeling hurt, but Harry charged at him. The only thing keeping Harry from pulverizing Malfoy was Hermione struggling to maintain a grip on Harry's arm.  
  
"Let me go. He needs to be taught not to call you a mudblood."  
  
"Harry, give it up. Just leave him alone for once." Harry stopped struggling and faced Hermione.  
  
"Why are you sticking up for him all of a sudden? He's been nothing but mean to you since our first year." Harry's face wore a look of anger.  
  
"Even if he is a royal prick, someone has to be nice to him, and even if that person is me, I won't stand on the side-lines watching someone kicking his ass. Let's go have some breakfast." Hermione linked arms with Harry and lead the way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." The door closed and Malfoy stood in shock. "Why would that filthy mudblood stick up for me? I've been nothing but mean to her for god knows how long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next week flew past, and before she knew it, it was Thursday, the 30th of October. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been getting along very well lately.  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking down the dungeon steps, heading for their potions class.  
  
"This potion has been so easy to make. It seems like I have been doing all the work and Blaise hasn't been doing any. He doesn't understand it at all." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yah, same here, except I think Malfoy is getting suspicious. I think he knows something." The pair was silent for a couple seconds. "Hermione, would you go to the Masquerade with me tomorrow night? I know it is short notice, but I was just wondering." He looked down at his feet.  
  
"Harry, I'd love to," A smile grew on his face. "but someone already asked me, and I said yes..."  
  
"Oh, well, never mind." He grew quiet, and then spoke again. "Who are you going with?"  
  
"Well, I don't actually know who it is. He hasn't told me his name." Her brow furrowed.  
  
"Oh, so it's like a secret admirer." He smirked.  
  
"Yes, I guess you could say something like that." She blushed.  
  
"Well, maybe we could go out some time."  
  
"Harry, I don't want our friendship to be ruined. I don't think it would work out between us." She kissed him on the cheek. "Listen, if you are looking for someone to be in a relationship, I can set you guys up. She was looking for someone to go to the masquerade with, and I think you would look really cute together." Harry sighed. "Please understand."  
  
"Okay, fine. We don't have to go out. I guess my only choice is to just be friends with you. Good friends." He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, 'Mione, never." They walked into the half-empty classroom and he let her go. "Feel free to set me up with that girl. Where should I meet her tomorrow night?"  
  
"Meet her in front of the portrait concealing the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"She's a Gryffindor?" He looked confused.  
  
"I never said that!" she shouted. Taking a seat next to Blaise, they got to work on the potion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, Hermione had a satisfying look on her face. The potion was the color it was supposed to be. She looked over at Harry and gave him the thumbs-up sign, which he returned. They both had done well, but it seemed like none of the other groups understood it. "It looks like we are done." Suddenly, Snape stood up from his desk, and everyone grew silent.  
  
"Since you all are talking, I'll take it you are done with your work. I will take a large vial of your potions up here for testing. Don't forget to put your names on it. Hermione had that done near the beginning of class. She got up and handed her vial to Snape.  
  
"Very good, Granger. It looks like you knew what you were doing. Are you sure you have never done this before?" he raised an eyebrow at her, and she felt nervous.  
  
"Yes, sir. I am positive I have never made this potion before." Just then, Snape yelled at Neville, who in turn dropped the vial he was holding in hand. All eyes were on Neville, so no one noticed when Malfoy slipped a couple vials of the potion into his robes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GINNY WEASLEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?" Hermione bellowed when she was below the staircase of the sixth year girls' dormitory.  
  
"Hold on!!! I'll be down in a second!" the door opened, and she slid down the banister, landing in front of Hermione. "What did you want?"  
  
"I had a friend who kind of needed a date to the masquerade, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with him." Hermione gave Ginny the puppy dog eyes again.  
  
"Sure. Where do I meet him?"  
  
"Outside of the portrait of the fat lady tomorrow night at 6:30. Don't forget, we have to be in the Great Hall right after lunch. I have written to all the prefects' teachers, excusing them from their classes. Plus, you guys don't have to make up the homework."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"And all the decorations are done, too. That's even better." The girls laughed. "I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Gin." Hermione waved goodbye and headed for her common room.  
  
Hermione couldn't wait for tomorrow. She would finally see who her secret admirer was. She walked into her room, ignoring the comments Malfoy was throwing at her, and shut her door. She took a shower, and by the time she was all ready for bed, it was nearing nine. She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep within minutes of her head hitting her pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day seemed to fly by fast, and before she new it, lunch was over, and all the tables had turned into about thirty smaller ones that could seat about four people, and each table decorated by a silver, shimmering table cloth. The decorations were brought out of McGonnagal's office, food was brought out, and band equipment was brought out. A stage was made by magically lowering and connecting the four house tables. Silver disco balls were hung up on the ceiling above the dance floor. There was an adjoining dance floor outside. One of the walls had been magically removed, and silvery curtains were drawn back, revealing the garden with fireflies flying around, fountains galore, benches, and the scent of many flowers combined. On the snack bar was a bowl of punch, little pastries, several varieties of cookies, and other eye-catching treats. The stage was turned silver, and a silver frill was put along the perimeter of it to hide the underneath. There were stars all around the walls, and everything seemed to have a silvery glow to it. It was all together romantic.  
  
By the time four thirty rolled around, classes were out and Hermione and Ginny were getting ready in Hermione's room. Hermione slipped her dress, pantyhose, and shoes on and put a spell on her hair to make it curly. The soft curls fell over her shoulders and cascaded halfway down her back. With Ginny's help, Hermione did her makeup. Ginny got ready next. She slipped on her dress, pantyhose, and shoes, did her hair and her makeup, and looked at Hermione admiringly.  
  
"Hermione, you look gorgeous."  
  
Hermione blushed. Thank you. So do you." Both the girls laughed.  
  
"Am I seeing things, or is it really six-fifteen?" Both girls put spells on their faces to make their masks stay in place. Hermione and Ginny rushed out of the room and into the hall.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry to leave you, but I really must get back to the common room. I'll stop by tomorrow to get my clothes and makeup. I'll see you later!!!" Ginny hurried off, leaving Hermione alone. She headed for the library, taking care not to step on the bottom of her dress.  
  
When she got to the library, no one was there. She leaned up against the banister and got lost in thought. She was getting anxious to see who her admirer was. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and faced the person behind her. A deep voice spoke.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hehehehe!!!! Big cliffie!!!! So, how did you like it? I really hope you guys like how this is going. What did you like? What didn't you like? Was it long enough? Was it too short? I want you to write everything that you are thinking right now onto the review page, and then I want you to send it in, please!!!! I'll love you guys forever if everyone who reads sends in a review!!!! ( anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up really soon. Until next time!!! ~Elven at Heart 


	12. Confusing Romance

April 6, 2004  
  
A/N: well, I'm glad you all thought that was a good cliffie. I just got this idea and it sprang up in my head. I couldn't stop typing. I'm sorry I left it where it was, but I wanted you to suffer through the plot. Who do you think Hermione's secret admirer is?  
  
Reviewers: I'd like to thank Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin, draco 4 eva , Troublesome-Shorti, deadburningflame, alexe, Shellisa, michelle, and Applescm. I'm so glad you all liked the cliffie. I tried to make it suspenseful, and it looks like I succeeded. Please keep reading.  
  
Reviews: If you haven't already heard, I'm trying to get 100 reviews by my birthday on the 28th, and it would really help if you all would go back to the previous chapters that you haven't reviewed on and review. It would make me happy to reach my goal, and the only way it can happen is you. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that have been named in my story thus far.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Hermione stared at the male in front of her. He was wearing loose, black slacks, a black, button-up, long-sleeved shirt, and a black cloak, which hid his hair. A mask hid most of his face. All that was visible was his dark eyes, the tip of his nose, and his mouth. He offered her his arm.  
  
"Shall we get going?" he asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Sure." Wow, she thought. This is weird. I didn't imagine that he would be this good looking. She snuck a glance at him and saw that he was staring at her. She quickly looked away, turning a deep shade of pink.  
  
"Well, umm, there are a couple questions I would like to ask you." She stared at the ground.  
  
"Go ahead and ask away." He said, smiling back at her.  
  
"Okay...How old are you?" she felt a little embarrassed for asking, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Well, I'm seventeen, going on eighteen."  
  
"So does that mean you are in seventh year?"  
  
"It sure does."  
  
"Would you answer if I asked you what house you were from?" She stared into his eyes as they came to the Entrance Hall. Several couples were already there, waiting for the door to the Great Hall to open.  
  
"Probably not. It would probably give away who I am." He smiled. He loved the way she was trying to find out his identity. He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Okay, well, are you pure blood, half blood, or muggle-born?"  
  
"Well, that would take the fun out of making you guess, but if you have to know, I am a pure blood."  
  
"Well, that narrows it down a little bit."  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions. Some people you never even considered are pure bloods." He looked at her, and saw the confusion on her face.  
  
The creaking of the Great Hall doors opening made Hermione jump, and her mystery date laughed. It was a deep laugh. Hermione knew she had heard it somewhere before, but she didn't remember where.  
  
"I've heard that laugh before. It is so familiar, though I can't remember where I've heard it before."  
  
"I'm sure you've heard it before. I wouldn't be surprised if you guessed who I was before the removing of the masks." He led her into the Great Hall, and many people were heard gasping at the sight of the room. All of the lights in the room were dim, except for the stage, where there were several colored spotlights.  
  
The band Evanescence walked onto the stage. The lead singer walked up to the microphone, took it in her hand, and proceeded to sing the first slow song, My Immortal.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" He asked, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Of course," she said, her voice going quiet. Hermione's date lead her to the dance floor outside. Placing his hands around her waist, he brought her closer to him. She reached up and pushed back the hood of his cloak, revealing a head of short, dark brown, almost black hair.  
  
"How many male seventh years do you know with dark brown hair?" he questioned.  
  
"Enough that I can't narrow the list to one person." She said, a smile on her face. She slipped her arms around his neck and set her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up, and then relax. "What are you so nervous about? Haven't you ever danced with a girl before?" It was her turn to laugh at him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have. A good many girls, at that."  
  
"Oh really." She looked up at him, trying to keep an angry look on her face, but it didn't work. She smiled at him and set her head on his shoulder again. She inhaled his scent, and she seemed to melt into him.  
  
The two danced for what seemed like eternity, with her date going and getting a drink what seemed like once an hour, but she didn't care. The couple walked off the dance floor, and her date was getting her something to drink. He kept reminding her of someone she had met before, but she just couldn't place her finger on who he reminded her of.  
  
Her date came back and Hermione sat sipping punch. The first song that wasn't slow came on, and he jumped up.  
  
"Come on, Hermione! This is my favorite song in the whole world!" He took her hand in his and dragged her to the dance floor. They immediately began dancing in rhythm, when suddenly it hit her. She stopped dancing.  
  
"Blaise Zambini?" she whispered.  
  
He too stopped dancing. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Blaise Zambini, you're my secret admirer?"  
  
The male took her hand and lead her to the garden. When they got outside, the clock chimed eleven, signaling the removing of masks. Hermione took hers off, set it down, and slowly removed his mask. Indeed it was Blaise.  
  
"Why?" She wore a look of confusion on her face. "I thought you just wanted to be my friend."  
  
"Hermione, I don't know why I still have feelings for you. When I am around you, I feel whole. You make me feel like no other woman can make me feel. I love you." With that, he gently kissed her, making Hermione weak at the knees. When they finally broke apart, she slowly sat down. Blaise followed, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, and she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Blaise was overjoyed with Hermione in his arms. Hermione noticed how content he was. She just sat there, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. She too felt whole with him. The couple just sat in silence for about half an hour. Blaise occasionally kissed her on the forehead or lightly on the lips, the whole while holding her in his arms. He wished this moment would never end, but the time came where the two held hands all the way he accompanied her to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the couple bid each other goodnight, Blaise gently pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. They stood there in each other's arms, and Hermione kept her eyes closed, for she was completely content where she was. When she did open her eyes, she looked up at Blaise's face. What she saw surprised her.  
  
It wasn't Blaise's arms that she was in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ !!!!!PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!  
  
A/N: Another cliffie!!!! I can't believe I am leaving it here. I'm so mean. Well, what do you think? Was it interesting? Please review. And if you haven't reviewed any previous chapters, please do so. If you don't read author's notes, I am hoping to get 100 reviews by my birthday, which is the 28th of April. You guys are the ones who will help me complete my goal. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! IT WOULD BE REALLY HELPFUL!!! 


	13. Blooming Love

April 7, 2004  
  
A/N: I am really thankful for all my wonderful readers. As you have probably already noticed, I've basically reached my goal. I never thought I would make it, but all you guys are so great for all the reviews you sent in.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
alexe: I'm so glad you like my story so far. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
fictiongurl: I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Troublesome-Shorti: Thanx for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.  
  
Shellisa: I love you!!!! You didn't have to read it, but I'm glad you did, and I'm really glad you like it. I'll call you sometime, or you call me. Either way, I need to talk to you some time.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Well, it very well could be Draco(Sly grin appears on my face.). I guess you'll have to read on.  
  
Smiles28: thanks for the happy birthday wish. It's the first I've gotten. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Sazi: I'm sorry you thought it was cheesy, but you should read more before you jump to conclusions. Other than that, I'm glad you like it.  
  
ChibiPineapple20202020: thanks for your review. I'm really glad you are enjoying this story. Happy birthday to you, also!!!  
  
felton-luver: thank you so much for all the reviews you sent in. I really didn't expect anyone to send in a review for every chapter. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Applescm: I'm keeping you in suspense because I love making people want to come back for more. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot in this story and malfoy... Hey, what do you think you're doing? You can't do this to me!!!(People in white uniforms drag me away from Tom Felton, and I'm flailing wildly to try to get a hold on him) don't take me away!!! I swear, I'm sane!!!!  
  
Reviews: Please keep them coming!!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
It wasn't Blaise's arms that Hermione was in. It was Malfoy's. A look of shock grew on her face.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, growing worried.  
  
"Well, I just realized that the guy I went to the ball with wasn't who I thought he was." She said, hurt shining in her eyes.  
  
Malfoy realized that he wasn't Blaise anymore. "Hermione, I can explain everything," he said, half-way running to keep up with her as she went into the common room. Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the dying fire and buried her face in her hands, proceeding to cry. "Please don't cry, Hermione. I'm really sorry. Can I just explain to you why I did this?" Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that he was honest.  
  
"What is there to explain? You lied to me." She sniffled, but she allowed Draco to continue.  
  
"Hermione, I know you probably didn't believe it when I told you before, but I really have loved you since I first saw you in our first year at Hogwarts. I know that I have hurt you in the past, but you have no idea how bad I feel inside. I had to be rude to you for the past few weeks since Ron saw us. I had to do it this way to find out if you still had feelings for me."  
  
"Even if I did have feelings for me, you didn't have to hurt me as much as you did. Do you know how upset I was? I really did have feelings for you, and you just shot me down out of the sky. What happened to the Draco I met at the beginning of this year?"  
  
"Hermione, he's still here." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't know how to tell you how I felt, so I thought you might listen if I wrote out my feelings on paper. Hermione, I'm sorry," he hung his head and lowered his hands from her shoulders. He was surprised when Hermione shifted on the couch and scooted so she was right against him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. I'm just disappointed that you didn't just tell me the truth tonight. You didn't have to dress up like Blaise to get me to go with you." Draco slowly wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her head gently. He felt whole with her in his arms, and the same went for her. After about five minutes of sitting there like that, Draco moved Hermione so she was on his lap. He cradled her in his arms, and she snuggled up against him. Ten more minutes passed by, and Hermione was asleep in Draco's arms. He set her on the couch and stood up. He scooped her up in his arms once more and carried her into her room. Setting her down and pulling the covers over her body, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and tiptoed out of her room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
As he lied in bed that night, he felt a warmth inside himself. For the first time in the last few weeks, he was happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmm, good morning, love," said Malfoy as he stretched in bed.  
  
Hermione mumbled something that he couldn't understand, so he just wrapped his arms around her, giving her a good morning hug. She snuggled closer next to him and rested her head on his bare chest.  
  
"Good morning, Draco." She smiled and returned his hug. Tilting her head to look at him, she brought his head to hers and proceeded kissing him. A moan came from deep in his throat, and she broke away from him. "I need to go take a shower, and then I have to go to work." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but before she could roll out of bed, she found Draco straddling her stomach.  
  
"Not so fast. Don't you know it's the weekend?" He smirked at her, and began kissing her neck. He started trailing kisses down her body, and they then became one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's dreams were ended and her eyes bolted open.  
  
"I can't believe I was dreaming that," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Bang, bang, bang.  
  
"Hermione, are you awake?" It was Ginny. Probably coming to get her stuff, Hermione thought.  
  
"Come in..." she closed her eyes again, but opened them again when she felt Ginny sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"So, who was it?" She asked. "I kept thinking about you last night, and I only saw you once. The guy you were with was hooded, so I couldn't tell who it was. You promised to tell me, now spill it." She must have been thinking about what she was going to say, for it all came out really fast.  
  
"Ginny, it's eight o'clock in the morning. It's too early to talk about it. Maybe after breakfast." Ginny then pulled her out of bed.  
  
"Let's get going, then."  
  
"All right. Keep your pants on. Go wait out in the common room and I'll be right out." Ginny left, and Hermione took off her dress, put on a pair of plaid pajama pants, a camisole, and a sweatshirt that said "Don't mess with me" on the front and "I have an attitude problem" on the back. She came out and was hoping to see Malfoy sitting on the couch, but she just saw Ginny holding hands with Harry.  
  
"You don't look happy to see me," said Harry. He stood up and gave Hermione a good morning hug, which she returned. "Let's get going."  
  
"You two go ahead. I forgot that I had a letter I needed to mail immediately. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just get going!" Ginny and Harry left, and Hermione grabbed the letter from her room, along with her wand, which she stuck in her pocket.  
  
She left the room to see Draco coming out of his room wearing black slacks and a charcoal black sweater, and his usual black doc martins. He looked at her, and headed for the couch. As he sat down, Hermione felt bad.  
  
"I'd enjoy your company, if you want to come," she said, hoping that he would accept her offer. He got up off the couch and walked over to her.  
  
"If you insist," he smiled. That was one of the first she had ever seen him wear. Draco opened the door for her, and they headed for the owlry. "What are you mailing that can't wait until after breakfast?"  
  
"It's just a letter to my parents, but I really didn't want Harry or Ron to come with me. I was actually hoping you would come with me. I needed to tell you something."  
  
"I'm listening..."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I reacted."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Well, I also just wanted to say..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I...I love you, Draco." She looked down at her feet, but she looked him in the face when she felt him slide his hand into hers. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled back at her.  
  
The couple got to the owlry, and Hermione called Jasmine down. She attached the parchment to Jasmine's leg, and Jasmine flew off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she? What's taking so long?" Ron asked. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were on the verge of going to look for her, when they saw her enter the Great Hall, holding hands with Malfoy. Malfoy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and they walked to their house tables.  
  
"Sorry I was late, guys. I had to send a letter to my parents." She sat down next to Ron and looked him in the eyes, which suddenly grew cold.  
  
Ron's voice went cold. "How does sending a letter involve Malfoy being all over you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what did you guys think? It's a little longer than what I've done before, and I'm proud of myself. Well, please review!!! THANX!!!!! 


	14. One Step Forward

April 12, 2004  
  
A/N: Hello again, and thank you all for all the reviews you guys sent in. Before I thank people, I just want to say that I really need people's imput on what should happen. I would really like to hear from you. I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT ONCE THIS STORY IS DONE, I WILL START ANOTHER ONE. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO A STORY ON? PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS!!! I am wanting to do a Pirates of the Caribbean and a Lord of the Rings one, 'cause I love Orlando Bloom. Also look foreward to a Troy story, revolving around Paris!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
luvin' kai: I'm glad you are enjoying this story. What did you think of the previous chapters?  
  
Ashlee and Aleesha: I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Do you have any ideas on what to do for another story?  
  
sazi: I'm glad you like this so far. I don't have anymore stories yet, but am going to start another one when this is done. Do you have any ideas for a new one?  
  
ghypscee: I'm sorry you don't like waiting, but I'm glad you like the story so far.  
  
pirate-elfgal: Thanks for telling your friend about it. I love getting new readers. I'm glad you are liking it so far. Do you have any ideas on what story I should do next? I'm thinking of doing a Pirates of the Caribbean or Lord of the Rings one next, cause I love Orlando Bloom, and don't know what to do.  
  
felton-luver: I'm glad you like it.  
  
padfootedmoony: I'm glad you like it. Ron will be showing his true feelings soon.  
  
alexe: I'm glad you like this. I don't know what to do for Ron next, though. He may be jealous, but he may not. Please keep reading.  
  
Alejandra: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you thought it was funny.  
  
Applescm: I'm really glad you like it.  
  
Troublesome-Shorti: I'm glad you like this. Keep reading to see what happens. I think you are going to like it.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Yes, it is sooo annoying that he doesn't admit that he likes her. I also think that Malfoy kind of likes Hermione, also, because Lucius said that Draco talks about her a lot, and I think they would just look really good together.  
  
Reviews: Please keep them coming!!! ( Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Malfoy, and I own the plot, too.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Ron's voice went cold. "How does sending a letter involve Malfoy being all over you?"  
  
"Ron!" Ginny glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. "How could you say something like that?"  
  
"Well, didn't you see them? He was all over her!!!"  
  
"Apologise!" Ginny glared at him expectantly, but before he could say anything, Hermione had gotten up from the table and was storming away in the direction of her dormitory, tears running down her face.  
  
When Draco saw the hurt look on Hermione's face and saw her get up and leave, his first thought was to go after her. He was about to get up, but just then, an owl landed in front of him. Taking the letter off the owl, it flew away. Draco opened the parchment, and was shocked at what he read.  
  
Draco,  
  
I was surprised to receive an owl from Miss Parkinson this morning,  
stating that you were falling in love with a muggle-born. She sent me  
pictures of you and this girl holding hands and even one of you  
kissing this girl. If you don't stop seeing her, I will be forced to  
permanently separate you two. Take these words into consideration, for  
if you don't listen, they will become your future.  
  
Your Father  
  
Draco wore a look of horror. How could his father do this to him? He couldn't break up with a girl that he just started going out with. He had to tell her as soon as possible. He quicky exited the Great Hall to look for Hermione. The first place he went to was the dormitory they shared, where he found her sobbing on the couch.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting on the couch next to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"It's nothing serious, really, but when I sat down, Ron yelled at me for holding hands with you. I think he's jealous, and I don't want to tell him that I don't want to be with him. I'd rather be with you." She said, resting her head against his chest and breathing in his scent. It drove her crazy. Looking up into his face, she brought her lips to his and began kissing him. He seemed distracted, so she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I just received a letter from my father."  
  
"What did he send you a letter about? I didn't think you two were talking anymore." Hermione said, a worried look on her face.  
  
"We aren't. He just sent the usual threat mail, threatening to come and permanently split us up if I didn't break up with you." His face grew worried. Hermione had never seen him as worried as this.  
  
"Why would he threaten to do that?"  
  
"When I was born, an agreement was made between my family and Pansy Parkinson's family, stating that when we were grown, Pansy and I would get married to keep the Malfoy family pure-blooded. That prat Pansy must have written him about me loving you. She gets jealous so easily. She's always trying to hang over me, and last year, she even called me her future husband when trying to get my attention." He was quiet for a minute, and Hermione didn't dare break the silence. "Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much." He stared into her eyes, tears falling from his own. Hermione wiped them off of his face and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I couldn't live without you, either. I knew something like this would probably happen, so I thought that we could act like we hated each other in public and keep our romance a secret. It might actually be a little fun throwing insults at each other, just don't take them seriously." Hermione had an evil grin on her face.  
  
Malfoy smirked at her. "Have I ever told you how smart I thought you were? Also, from the polyjuice potion I made, I jacked a couple vials. Blaise did, too. We could always switch places. I've also been making a secret stash of the potion since we got the directions, so I don't have to worry about running out."  
  
"How did you ever get all the ingredients for it? I had to jack them all from Snape when I made it."  
  
"So that's why Blaise's potion works. I won't even ask why you were making it. Anyways, haven't you ever heard of owl post?" He smirked at her again.  
  
"Yes, but I thought the packages were monitored. Anyways, I take it that Blaise just didn't go to the masquerade." She questioned him.  
  
"Yup." Hermione shifted her spot on Draco's lap, and jumped when she heard the door to the common room open and her name being called. Hermione jumped off of Draco's lap and quickly jumped into an armchair by the fire and pretended to be reading, ignoring Draco's questioning looks. He gave up and pretended to be reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Hermione, I've been looking everywhere for you." Said Ron, breath coming in short gasps. Draco took one look at him, gave Hermione a sympathetic look, and headed for his room.  
  
"I'll give you two some privacy, then." Malfoy waggled his eyebrows at Hermione and smirked. Hermione just tried to contain giggles bubbling inside her, but she managed to keep a straight face and gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy." Hermione spat. Man, she thought. This is kind of fun. She watched Draco storm into his room and slam the door.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about, Ron?" she asked, keeping her face looking innocent.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry for what I said down at breakfast." He began to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
"That's okay. I try not to let your angry moods bother me."  
  
"I was also wondering if, well, maybe we could get a coffee next time we went to Hogsmeade," Ron stared at the ground.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" She wore a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Well, kind of, yeah," He looked at her. "Hermione, I have fancied you for such a long time."  
  
"Ron, I really don't think I'm ready to be in another relationship. Malfoy just told me he couldn't go out with me, and we hadn't even been going out more than one day. I don't really think I could go out with you, anyways. You're too much of a big brother to me. It would be too weird."  
  
"Really? I guess I never thought of it that way." He looked embarrassed.  
  
"I hope we can still be friends, though," Hermione stated.  
  
"Yeah, of course. And by the way, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier."  
  
"It's okay. I really need to be finishing an essay on the..."  
  
"Don't even start, 'cause I don't want to know. I'll let you get working. See you later, Hermione!"  
  
"Bye!" She shouted, as he walked out of the dormitory.  
  
Malfoy walked out of his room smirking. "Well, I think I put on a rather good show."  
  
"Really, well, I personally think I actually did better than you." She smirked back at him.  
  
"Quit bragging." He said, as he walked over to her.  
  
"Who said I was bragging?" He got closer and poked her in the stomach, making her giggle. He scooped her up in his arms and headed for his room.  
  
"Malfoy, are you sure you're ready?" She questioned.  
  
"I am if you are." She smiled at him. She was ready. He carried her into his room and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I'm glad to be typing again. I'm amazed at how many reviews came in for the last few chapters I've done. What did you guys think of it? Please read the authors note above if you haven't done so already, and please send in your reviews. Please send in ideas, too. I want to know what you want to happen. Anyways, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Bye for now! (  
  
~Elven at Heart 


	15. Interruptions

April 15, 2004  
  
A/N: Well, I really don't know what to say, 'cause everything is going my way. I'm just happy. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, 'cause if you aren't, you can always suggest ideas that I might use or things I might change to make it better. Also, DOES ANYONE KNOW A GOOD WEB SITE WITH AN ELVISH TRANSLATOR? I NEED ONE FOR THE STORY I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON AND CAN'T FIND A GOOD ONE! IF YOU KNOW ONE, PLEASE TELL ME THE ADDRESS IN YOUR NEXT REVIEW OR EMAIL IT TO ME. TO SEE MY EMAIL, GO TO MY AUTHORS PAGE. THANKS!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Alyssa: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you think my story is good, and I'm really happy that someone has finally given me suggestions for my story. I may use them in future chapters, so keep an eye out. Also, I don't mind the long reviews. I actually love them. They give me lots to think about and they are the things that make me want to review them sooner. Keep your reviews as long as you want. Thanks!  
  
xmavrickf14x: Thank you for the review. I'm really glad you like the story.  
  
Troublesome-Shorti: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you want more, but between school and having all my homework to do, it's hard to find time to update on a regular basis. I'll try my best though, so keep reading.  
  
Alejandra: Yah, that's what to be ready for. Anyways, thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked that chapter.  
  
Applescm: I'm glad you liked that chapter. Thanks for your review. I'm trying to keep plot in every chapter, and some times it gets a little hard to think of things.  
  
love, love me do! I'll always love you!: Thank you for your review. It gave me something to think about. I just wish you hadn't jumped to conclusions without reading the rest of the story. I think you should keep reading, because you might change your mind about it.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: If Draco wasn't in the story, I probably would have put them together, but I really think Draco and Hermione make a better couple. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Malfoy. He's mine. So is the plot, so there you have it.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Draco carried Hermione into his room and shut the door. He set her down on his bed and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Before he could get it all the way undone, Hermione had pulled him down on top of her and kissed him on the lips. Malfoy enjoyed tasting the depths of Hermione's mouth. He licked the outline of her lips, making sure to get the full taste. His tongue slid into her mouth once again, demanding that she be his. She automatically agreed, and Malfoy, making sure their kiss didn't break, began to slowly unbutton Hermione's blouse. By the time he had undone her shirt, Hermione had already gotten his off and had him down to his silky black boxers.  
  
"Man, someone is anxious, aren't they?" he asked, continuing to kiss her neck.  
  
"Who said I even wanted it?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile.  
  
"You were the one who let me bring you into my room. I didn't see any objections from you when you were taking off my clothes." That smile of his was irresistible. Hermione once again devoured his mouth, making it so he couldn't come up with any more answers. Hermione ran her fingers through Malfoy's shaggy, blonde hair. Malfoy was having a fun time exploring Hermione's body, when the couple heard a knocking on the door to their common room. They quickly broke apart to hear Hermione's name being called.  
  
"Hermione, are you there?" he called.  
  
"Just a minute!" she shouted. She quickly put her blouse on as Malfoy put his clothes back on at top speed. Hermione ran out of Draco's room when she was done. She ran her hand through her messy hair, and decided she'd tell him that she had been taking a nap.  
  
Harry was about to knock on the entrance again when a messy-looking Hermione opened it.  
  
"Hello, Harry." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"Hi, um, are you okay? I just saw Ron come from here, and he looked a little depressed. What happened between you two? He wouldn't say anything to me." Harry looked concerned from his best friend.  
  
"Well, you see, Ron just asked me out, but I said no, 'cause it would be too weird dating one of my best friends. I suspected that he would be a little depressed, but he'll get over it." She sighed.  
  
"Why did you tell him no?"  
  
"Well, after dating Blaise for about a year, I don't think I'm ready to have another relationship yet." She said. She hoped he didn't know that she was lying to him. He was one of her best friends, and she couldn't stand to lose him.  
  
"Hermione, I understand, but Ron is really hurt right now."  
  
"Harry, I couldn't go out with him. He's one of my best friends, and it would be really weird."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later. I have to go find Ginny." He gave her a hug.  
  
"Bye!" she shouted at him as he disappeared. Draco came out of his room, looking like his normal self.  
  
"That was close. What did he want?" Draco lied down on the couch and stared at her.  
  
"Well, he just wanted to know if I was okay and why Ron came back to the Gryffindor common room all depressed." She sighed.  
  
"Oh, and what did you tell him?" He asked.  
  
"I told him that after Blaise, I wasn't ready to be in another relationship, especially not one with one of my best friends." She looked into the fire, and then back to Draco.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it." He said with a smirk on his face. Hermione made her way towards him and was about to kiss him when there was another knock on the Common Room entrance. Hermione pulled away from the hug Draco had pulled her into, and answered it.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." It was Ginny. "Have you seen Harry lately? I've been looking everywhere for him and haven't been able to find him."  
  
"Yeah, he came by here looking for you a couple minutes ago. He headed back to the Gryffindor common room." Hermione flicked the hair out of her face, revealing two purplish-red marks on her neck.  
  
"HOW IN GOD'S NAME DID THOSE GET ON YOUR NECK!?!" Ginny shouted, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny lowered her voice, and Draco strained to hear what she was going to say. "You have two hickies on your neck." Ginny smiled. "Who gave them to you?"  
  
"Ginny, this isn't a good time. Why don't you go catch up with Harry? Promise not to say a word to him?" Hermione's eyes pleaded with Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I promise, but you have to tell me who gave them to you later or the deals off."  
  
"Fine, I promise to tell you later. Now off you go. I have some personal business to deal with. I'll talk to you later." She gave her friend a hug and shut the door.  
  
"Draco, what do you call these?" She pointed at the two purple marks on her neck, and Draco grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I call them my property, and being on you makes you mine." He smirked at her.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU PUT TWO HICKIES ON MY NECK WHERE EVERYONE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE THEM!!! NOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK I AM A SLUT AND RON IS GOING TO THINK I LIED TO HIM AND HE'S GOING TO HATE ME!" Hermione was angry with Draco, but she couldn't stay mad at him. She slapped him over the head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, a look of shock on his face, as if he didn't know why he just got back slapped.  
  
"That was for putting your mark on me. Thanks a lot." She glared at him and sat down at the opposite end of the couch he was on.  
  
"No problem. Call me up and I can do it anytime." He saw hurt in her eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You are just so beautiful and you taste so good." He pulled her closer to him from where she was, locking her in a big bear hug. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He pouted at her, and she laughed.  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you forever." She lied down next to him and snuggled against him. "And you do know that you are going to have to make it up to me later, don't you?" She turned so that she was facing his chest as she lied down. She looked up into his face.  
  
"Since when did I have to make it up to you?"  
  
"Since you gave me two hickies on my neck. Now you either have to make it up to me, or you can suffer." She grinned.  
  
"How will I suffer?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I can find many ways to make you suffer. I wouldn't ask. Most of them would be too horrible to imagine."  
  
"Okay, I'll take the first choice." He smiled at her.  
  
"Good. I didn't want to have to make you suffer anyways." She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Draco."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and brought her as close as they could get. "I love you too, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I'd like to thank Alyssa for the idea she gave me. It really gave me something to work with. If anyone else has any ideas, I will be glad to try to work them in. Thank you! ~Elven at Heart 


	16. Love Taken Captive

April 19, 2004  
  
A/N: Hello, and thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes it so far, and I'd like to thank a couple people. My birthday is on the 28th, and I'm getting real excited!!! And feel free to email me about anything. You can send ideas, or things you think could be better, you pick. I'd love to hear from you guys! I'm also running out of ideas, so if you lot want the story to continue, send in ideas! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!! ANY IDEAS SENT IN WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
pirate-elfgal: Thanks for the idea. It was a really good one. Feel free to email me with your other crazy ideas! I'd love to hear from you! I actually think that is a good idea to do for a story, but what to categorize it under? You can tell me later. I'm glad you like the story. And yes, I am in love with Tom Felton. He is such a hottie!!! (Sighs...) You get the picture. NEways, I'm glad you're back reading again! You can get my email address on my author's page. Feel free to email me!  
  
Alejandra: I know it was short, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm glad you thought it was funny. I just think it was too soon for Draco and Hermione to really make out yet. If you have any ideas, send them to me. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Applescm: I'm glad you liked it. If you have any ideas on what to do next, please send them. Any ideas sent in would be much appreciated!  
  
CozzaGirl16: I'm really glad you're lovin' it! If you have any ideas on what to do, please send them in! I'm going through a dry period and need some help here. Any you could send in would be appreciated!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I felt sorry for them. I really didn't want to do it, but I felt they needed people to make it hard for them to have a hard core relationship. If you have any ideas, please send them in. I really need the help!  
  
xmaverick14x: I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter. If you have any ideas on what to do, if you could send them in, that would be really great!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Malfoy and the plot...that's it...I swear!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Hermione stretched in her bed and was greeted by the sun shining on her. She got up, put on a robe, and headed to the bathroom, where she heard the shower running.  
  
It had been almost a week since the hickie incident, and the couple hadn't done anything that far, due to the fact that everyone and their cousin had bothered them almost every day. They feared getting caught, and having the facts spread to Draco's father.  
  
Hermione turned the doorknob and opened the door. Draco must have been in there for about an hour, because the room was all foggy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, get out know. I need to take a shower and you are using all the hot water!" she shouted angrily at him.  
  
"You can wait a minute. I was in here first." He yelled back at her.  
  
That's it, she thought. Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted a spell.  
  
"God, that is cold. Hermione, when I get out of here, you will be dead!!!" He shouted.  
  
"If you can get out of here." She said, just loud enough for him to hear. She grabbed his clothes and his towel and ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I can't believe she just took my clothes and my towel. It's as if she wants to see me this way." He said out loud as he stared at himself in the mirror. The water was off and the air was starting to clear up. He walked to the door and reached out to the doorknob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knock, knock, knock. Hermione set Draco's stuff on his bed, ran to the door, and opened it to find Ginny.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny." Hermione gave her friend a big hug.  
  
"Are you ready to go to breakfast yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I was wanting to take a shower, but I can take one later. I'll go get dressed and I'll be right out. Ginny sat down on the couch and Hermione went into her room, when all of a sudden, the bathroom door opened, steam pouring out, and Draco was standing in the middle of the steam, butt naked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! HERMIONE, DRACO IS NAKED!!!!" Ginny screamed, quickly covering her eyes. Hermione threw her robe at him and shoved him into his room, shutting the door. Hermione ran over to her friend.  
  
"Malfoy is so perverted. I'm so sorry you have to live with him. It was so evil for Dumbledore to make you two live together." She gave Hermione a sympathetic look.  
  
"It's not really that bad. He usually keeps to himself. Ginny, I think you should go wait down in the dining hall for me. I'll meet you there in a little bit. I have to have a talk with Malfoy."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there. Are you sure you are okay here all by yourself with him?" She asked.  
  
"Ginny, I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Bye!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, get your butt out here now!"  
  
"Hold on, I'm getting dressed!" he called out.  
  
"Never mind. I'll yell at you later. I need to eat something. Bye!" she shouted.  
  
"Hermione, wait!!" He shouted, but she never heard. Someone had grabbed her from behind and muffled her screams with a strong hand. She bit it, and the hand moved away for a second. Hermione took advantage of the moment and shouted out.  
  
"Draco, help!" but the hand shot back in front of her and shoved a cloth in front of her nose. Don't breathe in, she thought. You don't know what he is holding in front of your face. She couldn't help it. She had to breathe. She took a deep breath. She suddenly felt light headed, and she felt her hand touching an object. Her finger became stuck onto it and she was dragged away from familiar surroundings, and she passed out.  
  
She didn't hear Draco shouting at her. "I'll be there in a minute!" She was already miles away from her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco came out of his room, and saw no Hermione. She must have already gone out, he thought. He grabbed his cloak, book bag, and his wand, and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
He stood in the door and looked up and down the Gryffindor table. Hermione wasn't there. He walked over there, and was greeted with several nasty looks from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Go back to where you belong, you snake." They said to him.  
  
"Watch it." He gave them an icy glare, and the others grew silent. Ginny watched as Draco came closer to him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at him.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had seen Hermione come into the Great Hall. She shouted something about needing some help, but when I came out, she was no where around." Worry shone in his eyes that only Ginny saw.  
  
"And why would you care about Hermione?" She asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, raising an eyebrow at her, heading back to his table.  
  
"What was that all about, Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat down and grabbed a couple strips of bacon. Owls swooped in and one landed in front of Draco. He quickly opened it, and read the words.  
  
Draco,  
  
If you ever want to see Hermione again, meet me in Hogsmeade at seven  
this evening, out by the train station. If you don't manage to find a  
way to meet me, your mudblood girlfriend will suffer. Be sure to be  
there, or you'll never see her again. Come any sooner and you'll be in  
trouble. Don't bring anyone with you, or she will suffer even more.  
  
Oh God, he thought. What has happened to my Hermione? I need to tell someone about this. Draco got up from his table and headed to Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny saw a worried Draco head up to the head table and show a piece of parchment to Dumbledore. Dumbledore grasped the young mans shoulder and got up. He made his way over to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, I think we need to have a talk in my office. If you will follow me..." Ginny got up and received a look of question from Harry. She just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "I'll tell you later."  
  
They walked into Dumbledore's office, and he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Draco, why don't you tell Ginny why I have brought her here?"  
  
"Hermione has been kidnapped, and if I don't follow the directions given to me, she'll die."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke to find she was in a dark room, lying on a bed, covered by a thin blanket.  
  
"Where am I?" She muttered out loud.  
  
A tall figure walked out of the shadows. "It would be better not to ask. You don't want to know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, was this chapter to your liking? I thought it was interesting, and I have an idea of what direction I want this to go. I'll still welcome any ideas with open arms. They can be worked in and make the plot more interesting. Well, I need to get going. I need to study for a test. I have testing all week and next week as well, but I'll try my hardest to update as often as possible. Look for one on Friday the 23rd. I have a free period then. Bye to everyone! ~Elven at Heart 


	17. Love Revealed

April 20, 2004  
  
A/N: Well, it seems like that cliffie in the last chapter was good. I thought it was interesting. Well, I need to thank some people...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I hope Draco can save her, too. It would be a shame if he couldn't. Anyways, keep reading to see what will happen. I think you'll find it quite interesting...  
  
Applescm: Thanks for trying to get some ideas. I have quite a few now, so I am not so desperate for them anymore. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.  
  
Smiles28: I'm glad you are enjoying this. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I had to end it there.  
  
Felton-luver: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. I think it was going too fast, also. That's why I put in so many interruptions. I'm glad you liked the cliff hanger. Please keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Malfoy. That's it, I swear...  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
"You didn't just say Hermione was kidnapped, did you?" Ginny said just above a whisper, fear plastered on her face.  
  
"Yes, young Mr. Malfoy just said that Hermione had been kidnapped." Dumbledore handed her the piece of parchment that Draco had been holding. Ginny read it, and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I don't know why anyone would want to kidnap her."  
  
"Well, Draco said you had talked to Hermione this morning, and I was wondering if you could tell us of the conversation you two shared?"  
  
"Well, I asked her if she was ready to go to breakfast, and she said she had to get dressed and that she'd be right out. I sat down on the couch and Malfoy chose that moment to come out of the bathroom butt-naked."  
  
"Hey, she took my clothes and my towel. I didn't know there was anyone there." He looked at Dumbledore, whose hand was over his mouth. He wasn't laughing, but Draco could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I believe I was talking. Now if you want to save Hermione, I suggest you shut your trap." Draco nodded at her. "Okay. Well she told me to go down to breakfast without her because she had to teach Malfoy a lesson. I left, and haven't seen her since." She grew silent, and spoke again. "You two weren't together again, were you?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were. Do you have a problem with that?" He snapped at her.  
  
"No, I was just wondering if you were the one who gave her the hickies on her neck. I guess you were." She giggled.  
  
"You two, this isn't a time for bickering. Hermione's life is at stake." Dumbledore said sternly. "What we need to do is come up with a plan so that we can get Hermione back without putting Draco in harm's way. Do either of you have any ideas?" The two were silent, and then Draco spoke.  
  
"I have an idea, it's just a matter of Hermione's kidnapper to fall for it."  
  
Ginny sat on the edge of her seat. "Do tell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat up straight in the bed and stared at the figure in front of her.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked.  
  
"Because my master brought you here. I have to get Draco here somehow, and the only way he figured he could get him here is to kidnap what young master Draco finds most precious. He'll come, and who knows what my master will do to him." The man headed for the door, but Hermione shouted out.  
  
"What is your master planning to do to Draco and I?"  
  
"I don't know, honestly. My master was pretty upset when he found out young master Draco was fond of a mudblood. A disgrace to the purebloods." The man left the room, leaving Hermione by herself. A tear ran down her face.  
  
"I bet this is Lucius's doing. He never wanted Draco and I to be together." A tear ran down her cheek. "God, I wish I had left with Ginny. I always seem to be making the wrong decisions. Look at where I am now." She thought to herself. She lied back down and curled up into a tight ball, tears running down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do now. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Ginny were ushered out of Dumbledore's office, and before Draco could leave to go to his next class, Ginny grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I'll do whatever I can to help. If you need anything, send me an owl." She smiled her first smile at him.  
  
"You know what, kid? You aren't that bad. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He gave her a small smile and he headed to Defense against the Dark Arts, which he had with Ravenclaw.  
  
He wasn't used to walking down the deserted halls, especially with the uneasy feeling that had settled deep down in his stomach. He came to the Defense Against the Dark Arts door, and opened it.  
  
"We're so glad you could finally join us, Mr. Malfoy," came the droll of Professor Snape. Draco wore a look of confusion. Draco handed the pass Dumbledore had signed to Snape, and headed for his seat. "I take it you want an explanation as to why I am here." Draco nodded his head. "Dumbledore sent me an owl, suggesting that myself and Professor Demos teach each other's classes today. He said it would be a good idea for you to explain a certain situation to me."  
  
"Uh, sure, can we step outside?"  
  
"Fine." Snape gestured for the hall. When he shut the classroom door behind him, he listened intently to Draco.  
  
"You see...umm...well..."  
  
"Spit it out, boy!" Snape shouted. He was sure everyone in the class had heard.  
  
"Hermione was kidnapped and her kidnapper said that if I failed to show up to the train station at Hogsmeade at 7 tonight, he would hurt her." He said in one big breath.  
  
"Well, that is an interesting story. Do you know who kidnapped her?" Draco shook his head. "I can't hear you rattle your head. There aren't any rocks up there."  
  
"No sir, I don't. I have a pretty good idea who it is, though."  
  
"Well speak up, boy. It doesn't help not telling me what may help save Granger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's day had gone by really slow, and it was almost six. He had just finished dinner and was heading to Dumbledore's office when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Potter and Weasly.  
  
"What do you two want?" he asked, an angry look on his face.  
  
"Geeze," said Ron. "You don't have to be so rude about it. Here we are trying to have a civil conversation with you and..."  
  
"Shove it, Weasel. Say what you came here to say. I have business to take care of." He was getting impatient.  
  
"I was just wondering," began Harry, "if you had seen Hermione recently? I haven't seen her around all day, and I was starting to get worried about her."  
  
Draco's eyes filled with fear, and Harry saw. "Promise you won't flip out or tell anyone?"  
  
"What is it? Is she okay? I promise." Harry too grew worried.  
  
"Hermione was kidnapped this morning and her kidnapper said that if I don't do what he wants, he'll hurt her." Draco did all he could to keep from breaking down.  
  
"Why haven't you said anything before? We need to tell Dumbledore and McGonnagal that she's missing." Harry and Ron started panicking.  
  
"I've already told them. We've already got a plan."  
  
"And why weren't we notified. We're her best friends!" shouted Ron.  
  
"You guys think you are the only ones who care about Hermione?" Draco shouted back at them.  
  
"Well, you're a Slytherin. We just assumed that you wouldn't get involved with a Gryffindor." Harry said, and Ron blushed.  
  
"Well, you assumed wrong. For your information, me and Hermione are going out, and I care about her more than you two could ever think of." He glared at them.  
  
"We had no idea."  
  
"I know you didn't. Hermione didn't want you guys to get mad, so we didn't say anything." He frowned.  
  
"Well, if there is anything we can do, just ask." Said Ron.  
  
"Truce?" asked Harry, offering his hand to Malfoy.  
  
"Truce." He took it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was seven at night, and Draco was waiting in Hogsmeade for hermione's kidnapper to arrive. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked the man. Draco didn't know him. He just nodded his head. "Good. Now on the count of three, touch the boot. One...two...three."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. Please enjoy!!! Elven at Heart 


	18. Utter Confusion

April 21, 2004  
  
A/N: Hey all! This is actually kinda fun updating really often. I found out that Troy is rated R!!!!!!! I really can't wait to see it!!!!!! Orlando Bloom is so hot in that movie!!! Does anyone else think so? Do we have anyone who likes Tom Felton in the audience besides me? Anyways, its time to give some thanks!!! My birthday is in 7 days!!!!!  
  
Reviewers: I really love you guys!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I'm so glad you like it. I just had to update as soon as possible.  
  
Troublesome-Shorti: I'm really glad you are enjoying it!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver: I like that word...Fantabulous...It's a fun word...anyways, I'm getting of the subject. I'm really glad you like this story! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lily-James-potter2004: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you love it!  
  
KrystinePotterLover: Hello. I'm really glad you think this is interesting!  
  
Lannei: Thank you (takes bow), thank you very much. That's actually the first time someone has said that. I'm glad you think my cliffy are so good. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
xmaverickf14x: Thank you!!!!  
  
pirate-elfgal: Thank you!!!! I'll be glad to read any story you write and make suggestions on them. I'll even revise it for you, if you like. Thank you for all the ideas!!!! I'm in the process of writing another story now, so I will be doing that after my current one is done. I'll be sure to use some of your ideas in future stories!!!  
  
Applescm: I'm glad you think this is good. I'll try to update regularly, but I have testing at school, so it is kind of hard. I'll do my best, though!  
  
Felton-luver: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the way this is going. As for your other questions, you'll have to keep reading to find out!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Here's a fun activity. Try to unscramble it: yoMlfa si het noyl arHyr toPrte esnorp I wno. Hint hint: it has to do with Malfoy!!! ( The person who guesses it right gets the next chapter dedicated to them!!! There can be multiple people who get it right, so send in your guess!!!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Draco was suddenly lifted off the ground. He felt like a statue. He couldn't move any part of his body.  
  
"It must be a portkey," he thought. His feet suddenly touched the ground, and he was confused. They had landed right in front of Malfoy Manner.  
  
"Here we are," said the man, who whipped out his wand. "On you go," he said, pointing the wand at Draco. "And don't try anything funny." Draco followed his commands and walked up the steps. Opening the door, the house seemed abandoned. It had never been like this when Narcissa was around. He heard the door shut behind him.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" he thought. "I need to find her."  
  
Just then, he saw another figure step out of the shadows. It was his father.  
  
"Good evening, Draco. What a joy it is to see you again." Lucius's voice was filled with sarcasm.  
  
"Good evening, Lucius." Draco replied curtly.  
  
"Since when did I allow you to call me by my first name, boy?" Lucius spat.  
  
"Since when did I listen to anything you say?" he glared at his father.  
  
"That is a given. I am your father and you need to learn not to disrespect me and to honor my wishes. What happened to your betrothal to Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"Yes, what happened to your betrothal with moí?" Pansy whined as she stepped out of the shadows. Draco stood planted where he stood.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? You are an annoying prick and I will never marry you." He said coldly.  
  
Pansy walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered into his ear. "Oh Draco, dear, you know you don't mean that."  
  
Draco shoved her away from him and glared at her. "Keep your filthy hands off me."  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. "So you really do prefer that mudblood cow Granger over me, don't you?"  
  
"She's not the cow, Pansy. You are." His steel-gray eyes turned icy-cold.  
  
"How dare you say that to your future wife!" Lucius shouted at his son.  
  
"She is not my future wife!!! When will you get that through your thick head?" Draco screamed.  
  
"No son of mine will talk to me like that." Lucius said angrily.  
  
"Then I don't want to be your son." He yelled, whipping out his wand. "CRU.."  
  
Lucius whispered a spell, and Hermione suddenly appeared in front of him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He smirked.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered. He tried to make his way towards her, but Lucius pointed his wand at his son.  
  
"Come a step closer and your girlfriend will get hurt." Draco stayed where he was. "Now, I want you to promise that you will marry Pansy here, and the mudblood won't get hurt."  
  
"Why do I have to marry that pig?" Draco asked.  
  
"To keep the families blood pure. I will not allow you to ruin the blood of our family."  
  
He didn't want to do this, but it seemed like he had no choice. "I promise to marry..." but he could never finish his sentence. Just then, Hermione shouted a spell, and Lucius was knocked onto the floor. Hermione ran over to Draco and gave him a big hug.  
  
"How dare you!!!" Lucius shouted. He pointed his wand at Hermione. "AVADA KEDAVERA!" A green light protruded from the end of his wand and made its way to Hermione, who was rooted to her spot. All of a sudden, Draco ran in front of her and got the full blow of the spell. Amazingly, he only passed out and fell on the floor. The spell rebounded off of him, and hit Lucius. He screamed, and his limp body fell onto the floor.  
  
"DRACO, WAKE UP!!!!" She shouted at him, shaking him, hoping that he would wake up. Her body shook with sorrow. All of a sudden, she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned around and stood face to face with none other than Draco.  
  
"It can't be you, can it?" She whispered.  
  
He leaned into her and passionately kissed her. It lasted for what seemed like eternity.  
  
"That's as much proof I can give you. If you don't believe me, that is your problem." He replied.  
  
"It is you!!!" she shouted, tears running down her face. She gave him a big hug and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back.  
  
"It's okay. We're together now."  
  
She looked over at the body in the heap on the floor next to her. "So if you are here, than who is that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I can't wait to see who you think it is. Take a guess!!! See ya!!! Elven at Heart 


	19. Love Reclaimed and Sorrow Gained

April 23, 2004  
  
A/N: Hello again!!!! I have been in the writing mood lately, and so here I am, typing the nineteenth chapter. My birthday is in five days, and I really can't wait. I'm celebrating it tomorrow, though, so yay me!!!! I also wanted to clear something up. I kind of made it seem like the "Imposter Malfoy" died, but he only passed out. He has the protection spell on him, just like Harry. The spell reflected off him, and he only passed out. He did not die!!!!!! He just passed out!!!! There, I said it. On with the story...I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Applescm: Thank you so much for reading this story!!! I'd also like to say that I made changes in chapter eighteen, so before you read this, re-read the last chapter. THANKS!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Well, Hermione isn't dead, and Draco isn't dead, and the Imposter is just passed out. Your guess was close. It was actually: Malfoy is the only Harry Potter Character I own. Thanks for guessing!!!  
  
pirate-eflgal: I can't wait to read your story!!! I'll have my new story posted when I finish this one, so I'll try to email it to you sometime. I'll be waiting for your email.  
  
Applescm: You got it right!!! Congrats!!!  
  
Xmaverickf14x: I'm glad you like Orlando Bloom and Tom Felton, too. I really can't wait for Troy to come out. It is supposed to be really good. Did you really see Orlando Bloom in person??? You are so lucky. You should email me sometime so we can talk.  
  
chrystalids: Wow...that was a good guess. I really don't know what to say, so I guess you'll have to keep on reading. I just want to say thank you!!!  
  
Smiles28: I'm glad you think this is cool.  
  
Lannei: The torture will end when the story ends. Thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Malfoy and no one else, except Professor Demos. I created him, so he's not in the book.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"So if you are here, then who is that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you until we get back to the castle. He needs to get to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible." His face was worried.  
  
"It must be someone close to him, if he's that worried about whoever it is." She thought to herself.  
  
"Draco, dear, what am I supposed to do?" asked Pansy.  
  
He walked over to her and leaned to whisper something in her ear. "If you call me Draco, dear, one more time, I will personally make sure that you will never be able to talk at all ever again."  
  
"But Draco," she pleaded.  
  
"I don't love you. How many times do I have to say it for it to sink into your thick head? I love Hermione. You and I will never be together." He said, and tears began falling from Pansy's eyes.  
  
"Fine. You'll get it someday. I'll make sure you get what you deserved." Pansy glared at him.  
  
"On the count of three, touch the umbrella," said Draco. Hermione nodded her head. "One...two...three." Hermione, Draco, and the imposter were swept off the ground, and once again, Draco felt like a statue. A couple seconds passed, and the three landed on the ground outside the school. It was dark. Malfoy said a levitating charm, and the imposter floated above the ground. They rushed him up to the hospital wing, where Dumbledore was waiting for them, a worried Madam Pomfrey behind them.  
  
"He put up a good show, he did. He played a wonderful you," whispered Dumbledore. "It's been about an hour. He should be changing back soon."  
  
"The spell reflected off him." Draco said. "It hit my father."  
  
"Yes, I saw everything." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Can I just take him before he really dies?" asked Madam Pomfrey impatiently.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course," said Dumbledore. Draco moved the body over to a bead and watched as Madam Pomfrey began to heal him.  
  
"Draco, who is that?" asked Hermione, a worried look on her face.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it to you, Hermione," Draco said. "He insisted that he wanted to do it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Blaise Zambini."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, and automatically her eyes welled up with tears. "Why would he do that for me?" she asked, tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"Hermione, he cares about you so much." Draco said, bringing her into a big hug. Hermione looked over his shoulder and at Blaise. Already was the potion wearing off and the body was beginning to look more like his own self. Hermione sighed, and cried into Draco's shirt.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" came the muffled voice of Hermione.  
  
"He knew the risk of helping get you back, but we're almost certain that he will be alright," commented Dumbledore. Echoes of shoes rang out from the stairs of the Hospital Wing. She knew it was Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
Hermione's friends came rushing into the room and saw her crying into Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron. She didn't say anything, and they knew the reason when they saw the body of Blaise lying on the bed.  
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry," said Ginny. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"He should be," replied a satisfied Madam Pomfrey. "He is resting soundly now." Hermione's head perked up.  
  
"I'm staying here tonight to make sure he is okay," said Hermione.  
  
"You really need to get some rest," said Harry.  
  
"NO I DON'T!!!! My friend almost died to save me, and I'm going to stay here to make sure he is alright!" Tears welled up in her eyes again, and Draco pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Hermione, he really won't get better any faster with you waiting here with him. I bet if we come back tomorrow morning, you'll be able to talk to him." Draco whispered in her ear. "You really need some sleep. Please come with me to our dormitory." Hermione gave in.  
  
"Fine, but first thing in the morning, we are coming back here." She said.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, Hermione," said her friends as the couple left. Hermione held onto Draco's hand tightly all the way to their dormitory.  
  
When they got inside, Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms and took her to her room. He set her down on her bed and kissed her on the forehead. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't leave me," she whispered.  
  
"I won't ever leave you. I need to go get changed, and I'll be right back. Promise." He rushed out of her room, ran to his and got his pajamas on, and rushed back to her. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and was greeted by her hugging his waist.  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.  
  
"If you want me to," he replied. He got under the covers next to her, and she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and he sighed. "Good night, my 'Mione," he whispered, and he closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think of it? I think it was a little short, but I think it was actually interesting. I'd like to thank crystalids for her idea. I kinda followed it, but I actually think I changed it a little. Anyways, thank you!!! (  
  
~Elven at Heart 


	20. Through Depression and Happiness

April 26, 2004  
  
A/N: Hey yal!!! I am just happy. I don't know why. Maybe it's because my birthday is on the 28th!!! I can't wait!!! Anyways, there are a couple people I'd like to thank...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
xmaverickf14x: I'm glad things are getting clearer for you. I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter.  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it. (  
  
KrystinePotterLover: Thank you!!! I really thought it was cute, too, but didn't know if anyone else would think so. I'm glad you like it!!!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Thanks!!! Blaise is really great, isn't he? He sacrificed his life to save Hermione, yet he lives. Will he be okay? You'll have to keep reading.  
  
Keddababy: Thank you!!! If you have any ideas, please send them in. I'd love to hear from you!!!  
  
Smiles28: Thank you, I didn't know people liked it that much. Anyways, I have to get on with the show...  
  
Applescm: Thank you!!!  
  
pirate-elfgal: I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but I glanced at it, and it looked a little confusing. What are the weird marks? If you don't know what I'm talking about now, I'll email some of it to you. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye!!!  
  
Lannei: Hey, thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it is a great story!!!  
  
kayla_one and only: Hey Kay!!! Thanks for the review!!! You really didn't have to read this story, but thanks!!! See ya later!!!  
  
felton-luver: Hey, I'm really glad you like this story!!! Keep reading...I think you'll like what is in store.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the names you recognize belong to me, except Draco...he's mine...anyways...the part you have been waiting for...  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The sun shone brightly through the window of Hermione's room. Hermione and Draco held onto one another in their sleep, and Hermione's head rested on his shoulder, a smile across her face. She gave a big stretch, and found herself in the arms of a sleeping Draco. She smiled at his sleeping form, and sighed.  
  
All of a sudden, memories of the previous night flooded back to her, and Hermione yanked herself away from the sleeping Malfoy. He stretched, and looked at the fretful girl.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, growing worried, thinking that something was seriously wrong.  
  
"I completely forgot about Blaise!!! I don't even know if he's okay, and I've just been lying here in bed while he's suffering in the hospital wing." She started pacing. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, wrapping her into his arms in a hug.  
  
"'Mione, stop worrying. Blaise wouldn't like you to stress out in the morning. You should relax and take a shower. God only knows what my father must have done to you." He sighed at the thought of his father. He knew Lucius was gone for the time being, but he knew his father too well. His father would find a way to return to body form. He would find a way to punish his son.  
  
"He didn't do anything to me," she stated blankly, staring into the face of the young Slytherin male comforting her, wishing he wouldn't think of things like that. "You're probably right. Blaise probably wouldn't want me to worry. I think I will go take a shower," she said. Draco lightly kissed her on the head, and Hermione got up. She grabbed her towel, leaving Draco alone in her room.  
  
Draco looked around at his surroundings, and noticed that Hermione's room was very neat. Her dirty clothes that were lying on the floor the night before were now in a chair, clean and nicely folded. He got off her bed and headed for his own room to get cleaned up. They had normal classes that day, and the couple had yet to see Blaise. Draco heard the shower running, and hoped Hermione would be out soon. He didn't want to be late to class, and he didn't want to have to leave her alone. He was still a little worried about leaving her alone. Anyone could just take her if she wasn't careful.  
  
Draco opened his closet, and looked at his wardrobe, which consisted mainly of black slacks and either black, white, or dark green long-sleeve, button- up shirts. There were a couple pair of jeans that he wore occasionally, but he found slacks more comfortable. He pulled off the clothes he wore to bed, and threw into a chair against the wall. He put on one of the white shirts and black slacks, and looked into the mirror. He smoothed out the wrinkles, put socks and shoes, and then walked out of the room, satisfied with his appearance. He walked into Hermione's room once more and looked into her closet. He opened it, and his eyes popped at all the clothes that were crammed in there. He picked out a black skirt that would be just above her knees, and a white short-sleeve blouse. He set them both on the chair, and left the room again.Heading for the bathroom, he walked in just in time to hear the shower turn off.  
  
Hermione caught a glimpse of him, and immediately covered her damp body with the towel. "Don't you ever knock any more?" she asked, aware of the smile on his face.  
  
"Why should I have to knock? It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before," he smirked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you have never seen me fully unclothed, and you won't ever see me that way if you continue being so sneaky," she replied, a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh really," he asked, coming up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist. "I don't think you could guarantee that I'll never see you like that. You always give in whenever we do stuff." He began kissing her on the neck, licking the water droplets off her skin.  
  
"Don't even think about doing that to me, Draco Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for having marks on my neck today." She shuttered as she remembered the two purple marks.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just have to kiss you elsewhere." He captured her lips with his own, and passionately kissed her. After a minute, she broke away from him.  
  
"Draco, we really don't have time to fool around this morning. I need to see Blaise."  
  
"Since when was there 'we'?" he asked.  
  
"Since I said so," she replied, heading back to her bedroom. Draco stayed behind. He combed his hair, and muttered a spell, which slicked it back. He then headed to Hermione's room, and found her sitting on her bed in the clothes he had picked out plus nylons, putting on a pair of black platforms with no back, on the sides were strips of leather that looked as if they tied like shoes. On the bottoms were also the name 'Mudd'. She stood up next to him, and noticed that he was still about half a foot taller than her.  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione. How do you get dressed so fast?"  
  
"I don't take my time," she replied, smoothing out the wrinkles of her blouse. She turned around and looked her boyfriend up and down. "Why did you pick out my clothes?" she asked, her mouth set in a straight line.  
  
"Because I felt like it," he replied, equally serious. "You didn't have to wear it if you didn't want to."  
  
"You have good taste." She smiled up at him. "But you didn't have to make me look so much like a Slytherin. Why couldn't you have picked out a maroon blouse or something?"  
  
"Are you stupid?" he asked, shock plastered on his face. "Duh, white is see- through!" he sighed, receiving a slap on the shoulder, and he laughed in return.  
  
"I can't believe you thought that," she yelled at him, and then looked at him thoughtfully. "Why do you always have to slick back your hair?" she asked, running her hands through his hair. She was surprised that it wasn't all greasy.  
  
"I put a spell on it to make it look that way," he replied, as if reading her mind. "It seems to intimidate the younger kids," he smiled at Hermione, who was putting on her cloak. She quickly rubbed the head girl badge on it, grabbed her book bag, slung it over her shoulder, and grabbed her wand. They headed to the hospital wing once Draco had grabbed his bag and wand. Even under the load that each student was carrying, Hermione and Draco held each other's hands, their fingers entwined together. They received many strange looks from other students, but they didn't care anymore. It was too difficult to hide. They wanted to be seen as what they really were, and they were proud of it. Who cared what others thought of them? They were happy together, and that was all that mattered.  
  
The couple came to the entrance of the hospital wing and started to climb the steps. They reached the top, but were stopped by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"We're here to see Blaise Zambini," said Draco, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy, but Blaise will not be having any visitors for a while." Hermione's eyes automatically welled with tears.  
  
"Why can't we see him? Is he okay? I need to see him." She sniffed, trying to keep the tears hidden until she was away from the adult.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. He isn't as well as we had hoped. The spell that backfired at him is causing some serious problems we've never seen before. I can't allow students at this time to come in and bother him. I will contact you when he is doing well enough for you to come and visit."  
  
"But...I just wanted to say thank you," she whispered so quietly that only Malfoy heard. Madam Pomfrey gave her a stern look. "Yes, ma'am." She looked down at the floor and retreated down the stairs. No sooner had she reached the bottom did the tears begin to fall freely. Draco pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Hermione, who took it gratefully, and wiped the tears away. He noticed that her makeup wasn't smeared.  
  
"You used a spell on it, didn't you?" he asked. She gave a weak smile and nodded. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
"You only manage to tell me almost every day," she replied, smiling more at him.  
  
"You are so beautiful, my 'Mione," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her into a hug. She readily hugged him back, which only received them more strange looks from their peers. When they broke apart, she handed him back the damp handkerchief.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that."  
  
"No problem." he smiled down at her, and her stomach suddenly growled. "You sound hungry." She nodded. "I'm hungry, too." She grabbed his hand and their fingers entwined once more. "So, what do you have today?" asked Draco.  
  
"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes before lunch, and Double Transfiguration after," she replied, sighing.  
  
"Sounds boring. I have Double Astronomy before lunch and Double Transfiguration after with you." The couple came to the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco kissed her on the forehead, and let go of her hand. Neither noticed that the whole room was looking at them, shock plastered on their faces. "I'll see you later. Don't get into any trouble, you hear?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye!" He smiled at her, and the two headed off to their separate tables, and immediately, the other students went back to what they were doing before, as if that scene had never happened. Harry, Ginny, nor Ron were at the table, so she sat down next to Neville, who she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Hey, Neville. How's it going?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing much," he replied, looking down at his plate.  
  
"Have you talked to Harry, Ron, or Ginny lately?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, and they all think you have gone batty." He said, not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Why would they think that?"  
  
"Only because one of the rudest and meanest guys in Slytherin is comforting you and you don't even tell him off when he kisses you," he said in one sentence.  
  
"For your information, he is not mean or rude. People just are rude and mean to him because he's rich and people don't know how to act in front of him." She started to grow angry.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at me. They are the ones who said that, not me."  
  
"So you aren't freaked out by me and Draco being together?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really. It's a little weird, but if you feel you can trust him, then I guess I can, too."  
  
"Thank you, Neville." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"For being such a good friend." She replied, laughing.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I need to get going." She said, grabbing a sausage.  
  
"Bye!" Neville shouted as she rushed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I think that was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Anyways, what did you guys think of it? Was it suspenseful? Was it boring? What did you like about it? I want to know!!!!!!!!!! Tell me!!!!!!!!! Please review!!! THANX!!! (  
  
~Elven at Heart 


	21. Rejection

May 7, 2004  
  
A/N: Hey yal!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I kinda got grounded and really don't have any time to type except at school, and it's even been busy at school. Hope you guys like this.  
  
Reviewers: I'd like to thank pirate-elfgal, sorry I haven't got your story emailed back to you. I'll do it as soon as possible. What happened to quotations? I'd rather see Troy, but I guess they are both going to be good movies. I'd also like to thank DramaQueen007, JudyKate, Felton-luver, Icy Embraces, CozzaGirl16, kaylathe one and only, KrystinePotterLover, SweetCheeksDracoLuver, sunnysweetie, Applescm, Smiles28, and Lannei. Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Malfoy and that is it.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Draco ran up the stairs to the Astronomy tower. He didn't want to be late, because Professor Kreiger was as strict as Professor Snape. He didn't like students coming in late, no matter what the reason. He was also as boring as Professor Binns, so Draco usually got yelled at for zoning out.  
  
He rushed into the classroom, and was glad to see that the teacher wasn't there yet. He walked down the isle to his usual spot by Crabbe and Goyle, and sat down.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, since when have you been dating a stupid mudblood?" asked Crabbe, who received an evil glare from Draco.  
  
"Yeah, why are you going out with that mudblood Granger? You had it so good with Pansy," added Goyle.  
  
"Since when is it any of your business if I date a mudblood? I can date who I want, when I want."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Crabbe began.  
  
"No buts. I love Hermione, and there is nothing you can do about it," Draco said, slouching in his seat. The room grew uncomfortably quiet, and then whispers erupted.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"He loves a mudblood!"  
  
"He's dating that mudblood Granger!"  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
Draco stood up and was just about to say something about all the whispering, but Professor Kreiger entered the room in a grouchy mood.  
  
"Take your seat, Mr. Malfoy," snapped Professor Kreiger.  
  
Draco did so, and turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"For the next few weeks, we will begin to chart the movement of Jupiter's moons." Professor Kreiger continued babbling, but Draco zoned out again.  
  
"This is going to be very boring, but interesting," Draco thought to himself, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Hermione ran into her Arithmancy class, her cheeks pink. She was almost late for class, but not quite. She sat down in her normal seat, and began writing down the notes off of the blackboard. Within minutes, she had finished, and was waiting for the class to start.  
  
She kept thinking about Blaise. "Will he be okay?" she thought to herself. She needed to see him, but had to wait until she got an owl from Madam Pomfrey. She tried to drive the thought out of her mind as she opened her Arithmancy book and began that day's assignment. She got it done right before the end of class, and quickly headed to her Ancient Runes class. She thought about Draco, and how he was stuck in Double Astronomy. She wished she could be there with him.  
  
In Ancient Runes, she just had another boring class assignment, so she got right to work on it. The day dragged on, and right in the middle of her Ancient Runes class, Professor Dumbledore strode in and went up to the teacher's desk. Dumbledore gave her a look that plainly told her to follow him, and walking out the door, she found Draco.  
  
"Do you know what is going on?" she mouthed to him, and he shook his head in answer.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told me about you two trying to visit Blaise this morning." The couple were silent, so Dumbledore continued. "Blaise has been fading between consciousness and unconsciousness, and he has asked to see you two."  
  
Hermione's face lit up, and Draco noticed there was a little bounce in her step. Time passed quickly, and before they knew it, Hermione was hugging Blaise and kissing him on the cheek. There was much chatter, and soon, Hermione and Draco were being shooed out of the hospital wing. Lunch was over and it was time for them to go to Double Transfiguration. They held hands all the way there, and when they got to the class, Hermione received many nasty looks from her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Draco noticed that the bounce in her step had disappeared, and she was more gloomy than normal. They went their separate ways to their normal seats, and waited for Professor McGonnagal to begin.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry this is so short, but I kinda got grounded for a couple of weeks and have to do this all at school. What did you think? I promise it will all go slower in the next chapter, and there is much in store. 


	22. Sudden Death

May 18, 2004  
  
A/N: Hey yal, I'm finally back. I just got un-grounded, and have been super busy. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Do you guys have any ideas for me? I'd love to include them in this if at all possible.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
OrangeJelloIsYummy: I'm glad you are back to reading this. What do you mean, make it more English? I really don't understand that, so if you could email me sometime and explain a little further, that would be great!  
  
Lily-james-potter2004: I'm glad you like the story, so here goes another chapter!  
  
Kaylathe one and only: Fine, I give up!!! You can come see Troy with us!!! Just as long as Sam doesn't come...remember, this is my birthday present, and I really don't want her to come. Ask me about it later. Luv ya!  
  
Pirate-elfgal: I really want to see that, too. Can't wait till it comes out!  
  
CozzaGirl16: Thank you!!!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Don't you hate getting grounded? I can't stand it 'cause I can't remember what I was talking about in my story, and then I have to go back and re-read it all, and I realize how crappy this story is.  
  
xmaverickf14x: Yes, Hermione and Blaise finally get to talk, but something very unexpected is going to happen, so stay tuned...  
  
Smiles28: Sorry it was so short, but I am putting a lot into this chapter, so hopefully it will make up for the shortness of the last chapter.  
  
crzyfeorlegolas: I'll try to read your stories if I can, but it may take a while. Thanks for reading!  
  
KrystinePotterLover: Thank You!!!!!!  
  
DramaQueen007: Yeah, you are griping at me, and it is starting to annoy me. I can't help that my sister is four years old and acts like a brat. I can't help fighting with her. You try living with her for four stressful years and see how you end up...  
  
Applescm: Thank you (takes a bow)!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the names you don't recognize, except Malfoy...  
  
And now...the part you have all been waiting for (drum-roll, please)...  
  
Chapter Twenty-two  
  
Transfiguration passed by very slowly for Hermione. She tried talking to Harry and Ron, but Ron wouldn't say anything to her.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong with Ron?" she whispered, and he shrugged. "He's your friend, doesn't he ever tell you anything?" Harry began busily scratching away on his parchment, and Hermione noticed someone standing in front of her.  
  
"Miss Granger, is there something you would like to say to the class?" asked Professor McGonnagal. She shook her head.  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Then I suggest you get to work on your assignment. It is due at the end of the class." She walked back to her seat at the front of the room, and Hermione pulled out her book and worked on the assignment.  
  
A couple hours later, Professor McGonnagal stood up. "You have been working very well, and I believe I will allow you to take your assignments with you instead of turning them in now."  
  
"Are you serious? I was finished ages ago!" Hermione squealed. Harry laughed at her, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron smiling at her. When Ron saw her looking at him, he frowned and walked out of the classroom. Harry noticed the worried look on Hermione's face as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
"If you want, I'll talk to Ron and try to see what's wrong with him," he whispered.  
  
"Would you really?" she asked. "Harry, you are so wonderful!"  
  
"Hermione, I have known you for seven years. What are friends for?" Just then, Ginny walked over to Harry, who greeted her with a hug and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Can you two get a room?" asked Hermione, making a face.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Hermione."  
  
"I have homework to do. I'll catch you two later."  
  
"Bye!!!"  
  
Hermione came into the common room she shared with Malfoy, and found him on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"I was here, waiting for you." He replied, getting off the couch and wrapping her in a big hug. He softly kissed her lips, and Hermione deepened it. When they finally broke apart, Hermione glided to the door of her bedroom.  
  
"Want to get a room?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Draco raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "I mean, we could always do it another time, if you aren't ready," she began, but was stopped by a protesting Malfoy.  
  
"Don't go saying things like that. You know I want to, but the question is, are you?"  
  
"Would I even be asking if I didn't want to?" That convinced him. Draco glided over to Hermione's room and closed the door behind him.  
  
A few days passed, and Ron still wasn't talking to Hermione. Harry had yet to find out Ron's reasons for ignoring her, so Hermione just kept her distance from them.  
  
Hermione woke up that sunny, Saturday morning next to Draco. She looked over at his sleeping form. His chest was slowly rising and falling, and strings of his messy, pale blonde hair was hanging in his face. She lightly brushed it away, threw back the blankets that covered her, and got out of bed. Draco suddenly shifted, and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Where do you think you are going this early in the morning?" he asked.  
  
"First, it is already past eight-thirty, and second, Blaise gets out of the hospital wing today. I want to talk to him before he gets released." She walked over to the chair where she had put her clothes the night before. She had grown to like sleeping in Draco's room. Hermione took off the t- shirt she wore to bed, and put on her favorite pair of denim jeans, a white shirt that said "Princess With Attitude", and a pair of black platform flip- flops. She walked over to Draco, who was still in bed, leaned over, and kissed him softly on the lips. She went to pull away, but was surprised when Draco pulled her closer, causing her to fall on top of him. He deepened the kiss, which lasted for a couple of minutes.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere without me," he said. "Give me a minute, and I'll be dressed before you can say the word Quidditch." He got up and went over to his closet.  
  
"Quidditch," said Hermione, a smirk on her face.  
  
"I didn't mean it literally," he replied, as he pulled on his normal black slacks and white button-up shirt. He put on a black cloak, walked over to Hermione, and offered his arm to her. She readily took it.  
  
"Don't you ever wear anything besides that?"  
  
Draco looked over his outfit, and imagined himself wearing a pair of baggy jeans he once saw a muggle wearing. He made a face, and madly shook his head. "Nope, and I don't plan to any time soon in the future. You better learn to like what I'm wearing, 'cause that's all I plan on ever wearing." He gave her a satisfied look.  
  
"Who says I'm going to be with you after school is out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, let's just say I have a feeling."  
  
The couple walked through the halls, and received many strange looks from their peers. Draco had had enough of it. He turned to a pair of second years and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Do you guys have a reason for staring at us?" he asked, making Hermione turn slightly pink.  
  
"N...no...we were...we were just..."  
  
"I suggest, if you all have nothing to say to us," he said, gesturing at the students who had stopped to see what was happening, "that you stop staring at us like we are animals in the zoo." He heard Hermione sigh, and they continued on, ignoring the whispers of the students behind them. When they finally reached the steps of the hospital wing, Hermione let go of Draco's arm, smiled at him, and ran up the stairs two at a time. Draco followed behind at a slightly slower pace, but quickened them when he heard a blood-curdling scream. When he reached the top, he saw Hermione on her knees, crying into hands. He looked over at the form of Blaise.  
  
The dead form of Blaise.  
  
Small trails of fresh blood ran down the corners of his mouth. A small bubble of blood lied on his lips. There was a hole in his shirt, which was bloodstained, from where he had been stabbed in the chest. There was a little pool of blood on the floor, for his arm was hanging off the side of the bed, and he had been cut right at the wrist. His face was very pale, and Draco finally had to look away. It was a horrible sight. Draco got down on his knees, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Why would someone do something so horrible to Blaise?" came the muffled voice of Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, but I promise you, I will find out who killed him."  
  
A/N: Hey, what did you guys think of this? Was it suspenseful enough? Who do you think killed Blaise? I'm not giving out any names, 'cause I really don't know. I'll figure it out, but I'd like to know who you think killed them, what should happen to that certain character, and why they did it. That would be awesome if you guys could send that in. Please review!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	23. Discussing Suspects

May 23, 2004  
  
A/N: Hey, I just posted a new story, and you guys should take a look at it. I would really appreciate it if you guys would take a look at it. Anyways, yeah... I'm glad for all of your responses on the last chapter.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Kaylaone and only: I'm not telling you who the killer is going to be. I was going to have it be Ron, but you know, everyone thinks it is going to be Ron, so I changed my mind.  
  
DramaQueen007: Thank you...(Takes bow)  
  
Smiles28: Yeah, we'll find out soon...  
  
CozzaGirl16: Hey, I'm updating!!!!!!!! Go me!!!!!!!!  
  
hprincess: That was a good idea, but I couldn't stand seeing Draco being framed for something he didn't do. I also couldn't stand seeing Draco and Hermione, apart...I'd be in too much pain...  
  
OrangeJelloIsYummy: Okay, let's forget the brand names...no more brand names...got it...  
  
crzyfeorlegolas: That was what I was going to do, but then everyone said it should be Ron, and I want the killer to be unexpected, so it probably won't be him.  
  
Applescm: Thank you!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Draco is mine...he he he...not really...but I can dream...  
  
Chapter Twenty-three  
  
The Great Hall was silent as Dumbledore announced the death of their fellow classmate.  
  
"I'm sorry to announce, but Blaise Zambini was found dead this morning in the hospital wing. He was...Murdered..." His voice faded away, and the horrible memories from that morning came flooding back. Hermione hung her head, not bothering to wipe the tears away. Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Save it," she said, an evil glare on her face. "You could be next." Her face suddenly softened, and she looked shocked. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what compelled me to say that just now. I guess I'm just freaked out that the person who killed Blaise most likely goes here."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Well, it couldn't have been Lucius, because he probably wouldn't have full power back yet, plus, Dumbledore has posted people on the lookout for him, and there is no possible way he could have gotten in unnoticed. Besides, it would be much easier for a student or a teacher to just say they were visiting someone in the hospital wing..."  
  
"What do you mean, teacher?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, you never know. Remember when Quirrel was here and he was helping out V...Vol...Vold...emort," Hermione stuttered, shuddering at the name. "Remember when Quirrel was helping You-Know-Who, how no one suspected him? Well, another teacher, or student, could be doing that right now. I don't know. I'm just trying to get ideas. It sounds kinda far-fetched, if you ask me." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Actually, it makes perfect sense." Hermione looked to her right, and noticed that Ron was talking to her.  
  
"What, I thought you weren't talking to me. What was wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that I was a little jealous that everyone had someone except me, and I felt left out, and you knew I had a big crush on you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He turned a deep shade of maroon.  
  
"Yes, I can forgive you, and no, I didn't know, Ron. You never told me, and I thought we were just friends. Anyways, continue what you were saying."  
  
"Well, I was just thinking. A student, or teacher, which I highly doubt, could be helping Lucius kill people that you or Malfoy are close to. It makes perfect sense."  
  
"Ron, I do believe I have finally created a miniature genius out of you," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks," he said, blushing even more. "Hey, what do you mean, miniature?"  
  
"What's going on over here?" asked a slightly irritated Draco.  
  
"Draco, we have to find Dumbledore immediately. It is urgent that we talk to him." Hermione said, standing up and grabbing at his elbow. "Come on! Move it!" She half dragged Draco up to the Teacher table, and noticing Dumbledore gone, Hermione addressed Professor McGonnagal. "Excuse me, Professor. Do you know where Dumbledore is? It is urgent that we speak with him."  
  
"It is Professor Dumbledore to you, Miss Granger," commented Professor McGonnagal, giving Hermione a stern look. "What is it you two need to tell him that is of such importance?"  
  
"We have information about Blaise's death that might be of help in finding who killed him." Hermione saw the look on McGonnagal's face, and knew she had struck gold.  
  
"Follow me. And move quickly." Professor McGonnagal was walking very fast, and to Hermione and Malfoy, it was more like a run.  
  
"Could she go any faster?" panted Malfoy as he was running to keep up with the teacher in front of him.  
  
"Draco, this is big news to her. They have been trying to find out any information about the killing for so long now, and we have finally found something that might be of use."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way..."  
  
The trio stopped in front of a statue of a griffin.  
  
"Skiving Snackboxes."  
  
The griffin jumped to life, and started spiraling slowly upwards, and they all jumped on. When the stairs finally stopped, they got off the stairs, and Professor McGonnagal ushered them quickly into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked in his usual calm voice, not bothering to look up from the letter he was writing.  
  
"Albus, they have something to tell you, concerning Blaise. It may be of some importance to us." Dumbledore looked up at the sound of the name Blaise, and immediately looked at Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you have any news concerning Blaise's death, please tell me." Professor Dumbledore was acting kind of anxious.  
  
"Well, you see, we were just thinking...this might be Lucius' doing, but since he really can't get inside the school, he might be having a loyal student, or teacher, do the dirty work for him." Hermione grew silent, and slowly reached for Draco's hand. She looked over at him, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Dumbledore sat in silence for a couple seconds before he began talking again. "Well, I'm sure that could be a possibility. The question is, if Lucius Malfoy is behind this all, who is his henchman?"  
  
"Well," piped in Draco. "If we are talking about my father, it would probably be someone he knows through the Dark Lord. It might be a death eater, or students who are related to death eaters."  
  
"How would a death eater get into the school?" asked McGonnagal.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Voldemort and Lucius have many ways of getting their accomplices around." All people in the room shuddered, including the portraits of previous headmasters, except for Dumbledore himself and Draco. "Besides, with all the security around the school, I hardly think a death eater could come into the grounds unnoticed."  
  
"So do you think it could be a teacher?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nay. All the teachers have signed an oath promising loyalty to me. Besides, if anyone had lied after signing that oath, I would know immediately." Dumbledore grew quiet again.  
  
McGonnagal stood playing with her hands, and then she asked the question Albus had been dreading. "You don't think it's a...a student...do you, Albus?"  
  
He took in a deep breath. "You know, Minerva? I really don't know," he replied, sighing.  
  
A/N: Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Look for another update soon. I have big plans for the next one! Please review!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	24. Suspects Found

A/N: Hey, how's it going? I have been so busy lately, and have been having withdraws, but I'm finally back. I was wondering, would any of you guys read my new story? I would really appreciate it. It would mean a lot to me, and who knows, I may even feel like updating more on this story...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Purple Evenleaf: Hey, thank you for your review. I'm glad you think he's hot, too. I don't know many people that do. He is actually sixteen, because his birthday is on September 22, 1987. You were close, though. I'd love to help you. What exactly are you having trouble doing? You should email me. My email is on my main page, you can get there by clicking my name at the top of the page when reading my story. If there is anything I can do to help out, feel free to email me. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
DramaQueen007: What do you mean, I'm a nut case? That isn't cool.  
  
Smiles28: You'll have to wait to find out who it is. I plan to make you guys guess who it is.  
  
Applescm: I think you will be surprised at who the murder is...  
  
OrangeJelloIsYummy: Hey, that's not fair!!! I like Tom Felton, too. I just found someone who had his email address, and I just emailed it. I haven't received an email back yet, and am hoping to get a response soon. It's okay that you aren't in to Lord of the Rings, but only a couple of people have read it, and I'm starting to feel bad. I really need people to read it.  
  
hprincess: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to update more often.  
  
Disclaimer: Draco is mine, end of story...  
  
Chapter Twenty-four  
  
Draco was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about who might have killed Blaise. It had been about a week since he and Hermione had talked to Dumbledore, and he had concluded that it had to be someone his father knew. His father may have put a student under the imperious curse, so he had to be careful.  
  
A loud sigh came from outside his door, making Draco jump out of his daze. He got out of bed and opened his door, seeing homework in front of her, but instead of working, tears were running down her face and landing on her parchment. Draco walked out of his room, over to Hermione, and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, giving her a hug from behind.  
  
Hermione wiped her face with the edge of her sleeve, and sighed heavily. "I can't believe that Blaise is dead. Why would someone want to kill him?" she asked, fresh tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"Hermione, it'll be alright." Draco bent his head, his lips mere inches from her ear. "It doesn't do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."  
  
"The only way we can forget about it is to find the person who killed Blaise and have him punished." She looked into Draco's face, and he wiped a tear away from her eye.  
  
"We'd better start interrogating people if we want to find out, then." Hermione's face lit up.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down the corridors, occasionally stopping any suspicious students that came in their way. The couple had been excused from class for a couple days, having all their homework done, so they decided to question students. They also thought questioning the students would be fun because it was almost winter break, and they might think they got into trouble somehow. Just then, Neville came walking down the corridor, and Draco took it upon himself to pull him aside.  
  
"Neville, buddy," said Draco, gliding over to Neville and wrapping his arm around Neville's shoulder. "We have a couple questions to ask you."  
  
"H...have I done something wrong?" Neville shot a nervous glance over at Hermione.  
  
"Draco, stop being so mean!" she said, slapping his shoulder. "No, Neville, we'd just like to ask you a couple questions concerning the..." Draco put his hand over her mouth to stop her from receiving strange looks from other students.  
  
"Not here," he whispered in her ear. "We need to talk in private." The trio walked down the corridors until they came to an empty classroom. Hermione shut the door and muttered a spell to lock the door.  
  
Neville sat down in a chair behind a table. Draco then muttered a spell, and all the lights dimmed. He then lit a candle, and Hermione heard Neville quiver.  
  
"Draco, stop it." She muttered another spell, and all the lights came back on. "Let's just question him and get it over with.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Neville," Hermione began. "Have you heard anything concerning the death of Blaise?"  
  
"Well, I normally hear things that others don't hear, because most people just ignore me. You came to the right person." He paused, and seeing the look of hunger in their eyes, he continued. "Just the other day, I heard a couple Slytherins talking about Blaise. It wasn't all clear, but I heard something like 'after Blaise was dead, we just rushed out of the hospital wing. They didn't even suspect that we did anything just because we are Slytherins and we aren't all that bright.'"  
  
"Neville, I think you have just given us the information that we needed." Hermione hugged her friend. Then she and Draco rushed out of the room, leaving Neville all confused.  
  
"How come no one ever explains anything to me?" he asked himself, leaving the classroom.  
  
"Draco, do you have to go in there by yourself? Why can't I go in there with you?" Hermione asked, her hand holding onto Draco's arm, shivering at the coldness of the dungeons.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I can't afford to lose you."  
  
"But you wouldn't lose me. I'm even more afraid of letting you go in there by yourself for fear of you not coming out."  
  
"Hermione, you're a Gryffindor. You aren't allowed in the Slytherin dorms. You aren't even supposed to know where they are. Please, just do this for me! I want you to head back up to our common room as fast as you can. Wait there for me. If I don't come back by the time it is curfew, go to Dumbledore. He'll know of what happened."  
  
"Draco, you aren't planning on getting yourself killed, are you?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I promise you, I will come back. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, do this for me." His eyes pleaded with hers.  
  
"Okay," she whispered, and the couple quietly bid each other goodbye.  
  
"Quit making this hard for me," he said, his trade-mark smirk on his face. "Get going."  
  
He waited until she had gone all the way up the stairs before entering the Slytherin common room. The cold stone walls slid open when Draco said the secret password, and he walked into the dark and unwelcoming corridor. He was just about to come into the common room, when his way was blocked.  
  
"Hello, Draco. We see you have found out our secret."  
  
A/N: Well, who do you think it is? I need ideas. What do you want to happen to Draco? I am at a loss of ideas, but I know what I want to happen in the long shot. Upcoming events in this story are needed. Please help!!! Thank you!!! And please review!!!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	25. Confrontations

-A/N: Well, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. And for those of you who didn't know, I just posted a new story, and it would mean the world to me if you would read and review it. Even if you don't want to read it, please tell your friends about it. It is called "The Blooming of a Flower". It is a Lord of the Rings story, just to let all of you know. Also, this story is going to be over soon, so I'm contemplating whether or not to do a sequel. I want your guys ideas in, PLEASE!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
heartangel: Hey, thank you so much for your review. I can't tell you who the killers are, so you are going to have to figure it out yourself.  
  
erika: Hey, what's with the rudeness. It is my story, and I can write it the way I want to. JK. I know you mean well.  
  
Lady Paine: Thank you! ( I don't think it is Ron. Why would he be in the Slytherin Dormitory?  
  
DramaQueen007: Thank you for your review!  
  
JudyKate: Thank you for the review! You have a good summer, too.  
  
Smiles28: Thank you (blushes). I don't know why you say this, because this is really my first successful story, and I really don't know what I'm doing...thanks anyway!  
  
Purple Evenleaf: If that email address didn't work, try emailing me at elvenatheartyahoo.com. Hopefully that'll work for you. I haven't really had time to email you between being grounded and after school activities. Sorry!  
  
Kefer: Thank you!  
  
MojotheRockChickMunchkin: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Rose: Thank you. I'm really glad you are enjoying my story!  
  
xmaverickf14x: Ron really cares about Hermione, so I really don't understand why he would kill Blaise. It could be a possibility, but I don't see how that would work out.  
  
lily-james-potter2004: I hope they punish whoever killed Blaise, too.  
  
buffy the slayer: Thank you for your review. I'd update more often if I could, but I'm really busy at school with all my homework and finals coming up. Plus, my school year is now a week longer than originally planned, and I have to go to work right after the school year is out. I'll update as often as my schedule, and parents, will let me.  
  
CozzaGirl16: You got the part right where Crabbe and Goyle are the stupidest people on the earth, but you are going to have to read to find out...  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver: Thank you!  
  
Applescm: Read on to see who the killers are...did I just say that out loud?  
  
hprincess: You may be right. Continue reading to find out more.  
  
Disclaimer: Draco/Tom is mine. Get it...got it...good...  
  
Chapter Twenty-five  
  
Draco stood face to face with none other than his mates, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.  
  
"What...when...why would you do something horrible like that?" Draco asked, a look of confusion plastered on his face.  
  
Draco heard shuffling behind him, and quickly turned around. "Because I told them to." He stood facing his father, Lucius. The trio flashed the dark marks that gleamed black against the paleness of their wrists. Draco's face bore a look of horror.  
  
"When?" was all he could utter.  
  
"What does it matter when they got it?" Lucius sneered. "Now that you know, we'll have to make a deal."  
  
"Why would I want to make a deal with a snake like you?" Draco glared at his father.  
  
Lucius conjured a picture of Draco's beloved Hermione. Draco went to snatch it, but with a wave of Lucius's wand, the picture disappeared into thin air. "Unless you want her to die, I'd listen to my proposition."  
  
Draco, realizing he had been defeated, allowed Lucius's plan to capture his mind.  
  
Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire. Her eyes were glossed over as she stared into the flames. Her eyes began getting heavy, and slowly her lids started lowering. As soon as she realized what was happening, she rubbed at her face, trying to get the sleepiness to go away.  
  
"I can't fall asleep now," she thought to herself, but it overtook her. Uttering one final yawn, she fell asleep in the upright position.  
  
About an hour later, Draco walked into the dark common room. He looked over at the couch, and saw Hermione's still body. He was surprised that she hadn't turned around, but when he came up from behind to hug her, he saw that she was sleeping. He carefully scooped her up into his arms. He walked into her room, slowly set her down on her bed, and went to his own room.  
  
He sat down on his bed after changing into his pajamas. "What is going to happen between me and Hermione?" he thought, and he fell asleep.  
  
About a month passed by since the day Draco found out who the murderers were, and he had yet to tell Hermione, though he didn't think it would be possible. His and Hermione's Christmas holidays had been over for a while now, and they were both still trying to get back into their regular morning routine.  
  
Hermione woke up, looked at her clock, and quickly jumped out of bed.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?" she screamed at the top of her lungs? After taking a shower and getting dressed, she quickly ran into Draco's room and shook him until his eyes fluttered open. "Draco...it's time to get up. We have lessons today." Draco rolled over on his other side and muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Not yet...five more minutes, mommy..."  
  
A smile rose to Hermione's lips, and she felt bad for having to wake him up. "Draco...Draco...Draco..." He still wouldn't budge, and Hermione had had enough. "DRACO!" Draco fell onto the floor with a loud thud, and Hermione looked over the edge of the bed at him. "Good morning," she said cheerily.  
  
"That's not exactly the way I imagined to be woken up," Draco mumbled, standing up.  
  
"Well, it could have been ice cold water," Hermione smirked, and Draco shuddered.  
  
"You have an evil sense of humor," he commented as he walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Hermione gathered her scattered books, parchment, and quills, shoved them into her bag, put on her cloak and head girl badge, grabbed her wand, and exited her room.  
  
"Draco, I'm heading down to breakfast! I need to talk to Harry and Ron."  
  
"Can't you wait a minute?" he whined.  
  
"How long is a minute?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"As long as it needs to be," replied Draco as he came out of his room, his bag slung over his shoulder, wand clutched in his hand. "Ready?" He linked elbows with Hermione, and the couple left their dormitory.  
  
Hermione and Draco briskly walked to the Great Hall, and bid each other goodbye. Hermione sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"Any luck finding the murderers yet?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, not yet," Hermione replied, a look of disappointment on her face.  
  
"What about that lead Neville gave you two? Did you get anything from that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Draco went down to the dungeons, but he didn't tell me anything that went on down there." Hermione made a face.  
  
"I think he's hiding something from you," Ginny said as if she didn't really care. All she was doing was hanging onto Harry as if it was the last time she'd ever see him. Harry carefully pushed her off, and she looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Yes, but what would he want to hide from you?" Ron sat deep in thought, as if he was speaking his thoughts out loud.  
  
"I honestly don't know. He usually tells me everything. I wonder if something is bothering him," she wondered out loud.  
  
"I could go talk to him if you would like," Harry replied, somewhat eagerly.  
  
"No, I'd better do that myself." Students slowly began making their way to their classes, and, after grabbing a sausage, Hermione left for her classes.  
  
The day was long and tedious, and after what seemed like ages, the day was finally over and Hermione found herself walking back to her dormitory. She said the password, which had long-since been changed from ferret boy, went into the room and threw her stuff on the floor next to one of the tables, and began to work on homework.  
  
"It'll only take me a couple minutes to put the last touches on my report, and then Draco should be back and I'll be able to ask him what's been going on." She thought outloud.  
  
But Draco didn't come back that night, or Hermione fell asleep waiting to see him, and he didn't bother waking her up. He'd just carry her into her room, stare at her sleeping form, and go back to his own room. Hermione didn't even see him in the morning. He was busy doing other stuff and told Hermione to go without him. It was like he was trying to avoid her. The only time she did see him and he didn't try to run was when they were in class, and they didn't even sit next to each other. This went on for a month, and it was starting to upset Hermione. This matter was beyond her control, and she needed the help of someone much wiser than her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I was wondering...is there anyway I could get a potion that would allow me to stay awake? Draco's been avoiding me for about a month, and I think something is bothering him. It is urgent and I don't know any other way of talking to him besides staying up late until he comes in late at night."  
  
"Well, I already knew you would be coming here to ask me for that potion, and I already knew that my answer would be yes, so I already had the potion ready for you." He pulled out a small vial half-filled with an aqua-colored potion and handed it to Hermione. "It will keep you awake until you accomplish whatever task your heart most desires to accomplish." He smiled at her. "Good luck, Miss Granger. I hope you get to talk to young mister Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione replied, a big smile on her face, and she quickly ran back to the dormitory.  
  
It was already late, and Hermione would normally be falling asleep by now. She didn't know what time he would come to carry her to bed like he always did, but she gulped the potion down in one gulp, and the tiredness that usually claimed her swept awake. She felt wide-awake. She grabbed a book and lied down on the couch in front of the fire. She always fell asleep with a book at hand, and she couldn't fool Draco if she didn't have one now. He would think something weird was going on. She read for a couple hours, nearly to eleven, when she finally heard someone enter the common room. Hermione quickly pretended to be asleep, with her book lying open across her chest. She heard Draco walk over to the couch, and felt his eyes on her. He took the book, marked her page, and set it down on the little table next to the couch. He picked Hermione up and carried her back to her room, where he carefully set her down. He sat down on the edge of her bed and moved a stray strand of hair out of Hermione's face. Hermione heard a sniffling coming from Draco, and realized he was crying. "Does he do this every night?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said quietly, and sat up in bed. She looked Draco in the eye.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry to wake you up. I'll be going now." He got up to leave, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Draco," Hermione hugged him as he sat back down on her bed. "Is something bothering you that you can tell me about?" Her deep brown eyes stared into his.  
  
"Hermione, I..."  
  
A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I tried to make this one a little longer. The end is near, and I want to know what you guys think about this. I know what I want to happen, but do you guys want a sequel? Please review! Thank you!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	26. Is this the end?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been mega busy lately and have been having a hard time finding time to type. I hope you people like this chapter! Also, I think this story is coming to an end soon, so if you want a sequel, please shout out! I have it all planned out, so tell me if you want a sequel. I don't know if I should do one or not, because not many people have said if they want one or not.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
A&A: Don't you ever scare me like that again. I can't believe you guys did that to me. That scared me so bad.  
  
Dark Fangs: Thank you so much for reading my story. It means so much to me. I'll try to review as soon as possible. Blaise is a character from the book, and he is from Slytherin. He is on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but he's not spoken of often.  
  
DramaQueen007: I'm glad you are back from Reno. I wish you would have had fun! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Lady Paine: I hope you like this chapter...  
  
ALEESHA: I think you left off at chapter seventeen or so...you might want to try reading some of them to see what stuff you remember.  
  
CozzaGirl16: I wouldn't dare do a thing like that. You know that. Anyways, I wouldn't do that, but I may do something else...  
  
OrangeJelloIsYummy: You're right. He was really hot in that movie! They've started the fourth movie already. Can you believe it? Well, it's going to be good...  
  
hprincess: I really want to do a sequel, but I don't know if I should or not...  
  
fictiongurl: You got it!  
  
JudyKate: Thank you for answering my question. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Smiles28: Well, it'll be ending soon, so please tell me soon!  
  
dd: If you don't like how this story is going, don't read it. I'm not forcing you to do anything concerning my story.  
  
Applescm: I'm glad you liked it. Here's your update!  
  
Sage Bowen: It's so sad that he is crying, but it shows that even people who seem completely cold-hearted can deeply care about someone, too.  
  
Teen Queen: Harry may seem out of character, but this is my story, and I needed Harry to be like that in order for it to come this far.  
  
buffy the slayer: You are going to have to wait to see what his plan is. You'll find out eventually.  
  
Blah Blah: If you don't like it, don't read it. You weren't forced to read this, so don't blame me.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
"Hermione, I..." Draco sighed heavily. "Hermione, if you trust me at all, now is the time you have to trust me the most."  
  
"Draco, I've always trusted you. You should know that by now."  
  
"I know, Hermione, I know, but I need you to trust me. I can't tell you now." Hermione sent him a questioning look. "If I tell you, you will get hurt, and I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Draco, if you can't tell me, why not tell Dumbledore?" Hermione replied.  
  
"He would find out. He always does," Draco shuddered, and got up.  
  
"Who? Who always finds out?" Hermione shouted at his back.  
  
"Hermione, you know I'll always love you, but I think our relationship should be hidden from the public. I don't think we should be romantic in front of other people. We could start a rumor that we broke up, and it would get around the school and eventually to them, and..." He looked at Hermione, who had tears welled up in her eyes. A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek, making Draco feel worse for bringing up this idea. "Hermione, I love you so much. This doesn't change anything between us in the common room, though. We could be just as romantic as ever."  
  
"I'd like that," said Hermione, smiling through all of the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Draco carefully wiped them away with his thumb, and softly laid a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"So, did you find out what was bothering Draco?" Harry asked, his mouth full of waffles.  
  
"Yeah. Draco and I broke up." The whole dining hall grew silent, and it seemed as if what she just said bounced off the walls. Then, suddenly, there was a wave of whispers.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Draco and Hermione broke up!"  
  
"Why would they do something like that?"  
  
"He what?" asked Ron, steam nearly coming out of his ears. "Just wait till I get my hands on him. He'll pay."  
  
Hermione hadn't heard what Ron had said, for she just glanced over at Draco, and found him staring back at her. She quickly looked away, and finished her breakfast.  
  
The next few months passed by rather quickly. Hermione and Draco ignored each other when they were around the rest of the school, but in their common room, they were back to loving each other. Draco still hadn't told her who killed Blaise, and Hermione wasn't bothering him about it anymore. Ron was still uttering threats to Malfoy under his breath, but he had never done anything he said he would. Before everyone knew it, it was the end of the year and they had finished their newts and end of the year exams.  
  
"Wow," said Ginny. "This year's gone by so quickly." She and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room the night before the last day of school.  
  
"Yeah," whispered Hermione. "It sure has."  
  
"I still can't believe you and Malfoy broke up. That was so unexpected."  
  
Hermione wanted to tell Ginny everything, but she decided not to. Not yet. It was too soon. She looked at the clock, and saw how late it was. It was after nine.  
  
"I should probably get back to my room. It's late, and I still have to pack," Hermione lied.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
After patrolling the corridors, Hermione walked quickly back to her common room, and found Draco in his room packing the few remaining clothes that layed on his bed.  
  
"Gosh, Draco, I had expected you to have your stuff packed a week ago and you to have a check list and check off everything each night." Hermione giggled.  
  
Draco put his hands up in the air. "You've caught me red handed." He smirked at her, and continued packing the last clothes.  
  
Hermione left Draco's room and went into her own. She had already finished packing, and stared at the empty room.  
  
"There are so many memories in this room that I don't want to forget."  
  
"I don't want to forget them, either," said a voice from behind her. She knew it was Draco, and didn't turn around as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Hermione said.  
  
"Me too." Draco thought for a minute. "Hermione, we aren't going to be able to say goodbye on the train, so I thought tonight we could sleep in front of the fire together. Not doing anything, of course. Just a nice night in each other's arms."  
  
"That would be nice." They both got in their pajamas and met each other in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Hermione, I have stuff to do after school is out, but as soon as I can, I will find you and we can be together again." Draco looked down at the girl in his arms, and saw her eyes slowly drooping.  
  
"Okay, Draco," she whispered, and they fell asleep.  
  
Hermione sat on the train home talking to her friends.  
  
"This year has gone by quickly," she said. She got several nods and a few yeahs, but other than that, it was quiet. She took that time to remember how Draco said goodbye to her.  
  
"Hermione, I'd just like to say that you have made this year really wonderful for me." Draco looked into her eyes.  
  
"You've made it wonderful for me, too."  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione, and just remember what I told you last night."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco leant in and kissed Hermione softly. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I'll write you as often as I can, I promise." Draco saw the tears start falling, and he wiped one away. "Bye," he whispered, and he left, leaving Hermione to wipe away the tears and meet her friends.  
  
Hermione was startled out of her daydream by Ginny.  
  
"What do you want to do after school?"  
  
"I'm going to start Auror training as soon as possible," Hermione replied.  
  
"Us too," said Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"So it won't be that long till we see each other next." Hermione looked at her two friends and smiled.  
  
"I suppose," said Harry.  
  
The train suddenly came to a halt, and the students stood up.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye for now," began Hermione. Everyone gave each other hugs.  
  
"Hermione, we promise to write as often as we can," said Ron, Harry nodding his head behind him.  
  
"Good. I'll write, too." They all grew quiet as they got off the train. Hermione looked at them. "Now don't go doing anything bad without me, understand?" The boys nodded through the tears forming in their eyes. Hermione skipped off towards her parents, and over her shoulder, she shouted, "See you guys soon!"  
  
A/N: Well, I really enjoyed writing this story, and it has finally come to an end. Expect the next chapter to be under the story title "The Search For Happiness". If you guys liked this story, you'll want to read the sequel! Thank you to all who read!!! Please read the sequel! 


	27. Title to the Sequel

**_NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

A/N: This is just one last reminder, and a very important one. The sequel to this story will be under the name "_**The Search for Happiness**_". Please read the sequel. If you liked this story, you're sure to like the sequel. Thanx!!!!!

Reviewers:

Rebecca Ryan: Thanks for reading my story. You should read the sequal when it comes out.

buffy the slayer: I'm sorry you think that Draco is ruining their friendship. I never thought of it that way, but the story is done, and I really don't think the story should be changed.

Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Thank you so much for reading this story. I'll try to have the first chapter of the sequel really soon. As for the name of the sequel, see above in quotations, bold and itallics.

Elizabeth Tears: Well, I don't know why I had Harry do that, but it all turns out good in the end. Thank you for reading!!! Please read the sequel.

Smiles28: Thanks. I never really thought I was really that great a writer, but I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reading the story. You should really read the sequel. It's going to be good.

hprincess: I'm afraid that was the last chapter, and the name of the sequel is "The Search for Happiness". I'll try to have the first chapter out really soon.

Purple Evenleaf: Thank you for reading this story. I'm really glad you like it. I really hope everyone likes the sequel as much as this story.

Applescm: Thanks!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you liked it!!!

DramaQueen007: I love how you take things so seriously. It's total randomness. I love it!!!

Dark Fangs: Thank you for reading my story. It meant a lot to me that you did. Please read the sequel!!!!!

Elven at Heart 


End file.
